


someone's bound to get burned

by bfmark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artist!Mark, M/M, adhd/other mental illnesses?, aka kinda mediocre but the fluff is cute, and hyuck is beautiful, be nice this is my first work, best friend!jeno, donghyuck's such an interesting character, elaborate characters, mark sounds like a stoner hes not, renjun pops up somewhere, rough editing, theyre all delinquents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfmark/pseuds/bfmark
Summary: "jesus, I said to draw him, not make someone you don't know an entire shrine.""thats mark to you. and I know, but when you're asked to observe an angel so ethereal, your hand tends to slip, you know?""not really-""oh my god, just get in the car, picasso."alternatively, mark gets a little out of hand when he tries to prove his brother wrong and accidentally gets whipped for the boy from directed study. along the way, he learns that change isn't so bad after all.





	1. prologue/short intro

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i've been preparing prompts for years TM get ready for the plot twists of ur life

Mark did the only thing he could do, which was let his shaky hands do what they pleased. Although every movement felt clumsy, he knew somewhere in his clouded conscience that he wasn’t the most graceful person anyway. Mistakes were bound to happen. Sloppiness is something the seventeen-year-old could not avoid, and it's better to accept it. It's a part of him. 

Lately, it has been easiest to do things that bring Mark’s adrenaline levels through the roof. Nothing illegal, of course. The morals that Doyoung sewed into Mark’s brain were always peeking out no matter what. He merely did things that couldn't affect anyone else. These anxiety trips he brings upon himself bring meaning and entertainment. It was pathetic, sure. But it worked. 

Mark was losing things that once kept him going. It started with band. Now, he wasn't too into it, but it was one of the very few school activites he actually willingly participated in. He only joined band so that his best friend wouldn't have to pretend to be busy, and for whatever reason, it brought some sort of false hope to him. He often entertained the idea of a job in music, despite not really showing much interest. Jeno had mentioned it before as well. He was more of a band kid than Mark could ever be, and he sort of envied him for that. Jeno had it all figured out.

It didn't end there. Shortly, Mark was kicked off the soccer team and his coach ultimately lost a great defender. Mark wasn't 100% sure what had happened there. He was convinced that someone found out about his trouble focusing in class, but he wasn't the type of person to march over to the coach, so he would never know. He often wondered who genuinely worried about him. Besides Doyoung, that is. Mark was convinced that his brother thought he could be some awful potential criminal, and the whole "I've completely given up on my education" thing, well, it doesn't exactly help his argument. 

His grades were all B's and C's. Doyoung never shut up about it, either. Mark was practically drowning in school work and extra credit assignments he knew he wouldn't be able to complete. It stressed him out to the point where he'd lose sleep over not having enough down time. His hygiene was suffering too, to say at the least. Mark was lucky he even remembered what a shower was. 

“You look hot, Mark Lee. No, not attractive. Just sweaty and greasy,” Jaemin had rudely commented in the hallway that week.

There were certain things that nobody could ever take away from the boy. One was his art. Mark adored doodling more than anything. His sketches were complicated and represented his quirky, messy personality and he loved them. Doodling was the one thing he could just zoom in on, no distractions or outside world conflicts were to be acknowledged. 

Some things that he was grateful he couldn't possibly be robbed of; Some things he'd look forward to until he got sick of them, a vicious cycle. They were the shy smiles from Chenle on the way to math and coloring in the carved in smiley faces on the desk that another left. They were the long drinks at the water fountain, stacking books in the library, the short, but decently entertaining conversations he would eavesdrop on in the cafeteria. The long session of ogling cute boys that were out of his league. These aren't things that should bring thrill to the boy's life, but he savored these secret treats and would defend them at all costs if they were to be threatened.

Mark’s notebook was actually just something that he unintentionally stole from the science room, but he carried it around to doodle in. More often times than not, it was where him and Jeno would pass notes. It was the notebook that outed Jeno to an entire class of literally thirty other kids, but that’s a story for another time.

One thing led to another, and Mark and Jeno ended up in a directed study where they’d be watched, or babysat, as Jeno would often say. It was a fortunate mistake for the two to be placed another class together, but neither of them spoke up. Jeno showed up only a few days before him for sleeping during class too many times, but the school still hasn’t come to a conclusion about keeping him in band that period. 

“No worries. They need me anyway, right Mark?” Jeno had said. Mark wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. He smiled anyway, because that's just the type of person he is, or tries to be.

Mark admittedly was a bit concerned for his friend. For as long as Mark knew the boy, he had managed to be optimistic in even the worst of moments. Dark circles seemed to make an appearance when Mark hadn’t noticed. He doesn’t smile as much anymore, either. Jeno brushed it off as something temporary, assuring Mark that he wasn’t anything to worry about. Sometimes Jeno would ask Mark how he ended up there, but Mark always replied with the same carefree response, “Just slacking.” 

 

Here they sit side by side now. The boys say nothing, as they have adapted to the ironically noisy classroom chatter. Mark glances up at Jeno every once in a while, who is working vigorously in a desperate attempt to finish homework before class ends. Mark swoops his frizzy blonde hair quickly out of his face. 

Mark’s bored. He begins to fidget.

He hesitantly turns to get a glimpse of everyone else, who are all as anxious to leave as Jeno, apparently. A couple of people simply sit, staring mindlessly at the clock.

That’s when his mind begins to wander.

Now, Mark had never entertained himself with the idea of drawing someone in the study hall. It was risky and detrimental to his “reputation”. However, his attitude has changed. In the moment, Mark couldn’t care less about the idea itself. He really had nobody to impress. Depressing? Maybe. But it seems too easy not to try. 

Declaring himself insane, he turns timidly to the boy sitting diagonally to him, in a desk. Mark doesn’t know his name, but if there was anyone whose beauty was begging to be captured, it was this guy.

He does recognize him. His name fits him well; Lee Donghyuck. The boy had been placed in that spot on the same day that Mark had arrived, and it seemed that he was forced here unfairly. There had been a misunderstanding in the locker rooms, and somebody had to go and blame the innocent boy. He had been quite polite, despite the whole thing. At first, he didn’t think too much of said boy, but anyone could see the charm he carried.

Mark almost shit himself on the spot when he had asked him for a pencil, not expecting such a flirty response from the other boy. It was something along the lines, “Sure, always happy to help a cute blondie out.”

He brought up the matter shyly to Jeno, who laughed in his face. Since then, Mark hasn’t paid him much attention. Mark also stole his pencil because Doyoung refused to buy him more and admittedly, there was no way Mark was in the mood to spark up any conversation with the boy.

Nevertheless, Mark knew he couldn't be too bad. 

He tries his hardest to focus. He’s clenching his red colored pencil pretty hard, mindlessly making out the figure of a simple sketch, watching the boy from the corner of his eye. He’s reading something with very bold print. 

Jeno nudges him, “Can you be a little less obvious? It doesn’t suit you.”

“Shut up, Jeno.” Mark moves his binder so that it's covering Jeno’s side.

He focuses back into his small sketch, hesitantly peeking back up. To his horror, the boy’s head isn’t angled down anymore. His gaze lies on him, and its piercing. His soft features contrast the look in his eyes, and he doesn’t know whether to keep staring or cry. 

Mark gulps, pretending as if he was looking up at the clock, but the image of the boy’s curious expression and sharp eyes is permanently glued in Mark’s brain. 

He isn’t sure why he suddenly feels so intimidated, but he brushes it off as soon as the boy’s attention is turned elsewhere. 

The adrenaline he loves is there, but so is the familiarity of his embarrassing, profuse blushing. Mark was astonished that the simplest thing could make him feel more than he had felt all month. He was a bit startled, to say at the least.

“Jeno, I think god just smacked me across the face.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Mark slides his notebook to the corner of his desk, holding back a long sigh. He can see the boy's curious eyes burning holes into the side of his head now. He waits and waits for a hint of some distraction, but it is almost as if the two are both waiting for the other to turn around again. 

Jeno, who is too clever for his own good, has clearly realized the state of Mark's well being, but refuses to acknowledge it. Why? Well, because he's Jeno.

"Hey. What time do we get out of here again?"

Jeno hums, "Huh?"

"The time. When do we get out?"

"Sorry," a cheeky smile covers Jeno's face, "I don't speak tomato, Mark Lee."

"God." is all Mark has to say to that.


	2. of teen angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of half assed the end but I really wanted to get chapter 2 out wooo

There was something wrong with him. Something just did not feel right.

Mark was aware of the possible side effects of his toxic tendencies, but he expected nothing more than a couple of headaches. Now that the boy has been gifted something to get his mind racing like a normal human being again, Mark has forgotten how to.. Human.

He was used to living his life through autopilot until he got bored. Obviously, this method was dying out fast. He was trying to hold on to something that wasn't even in reach. 

Mark clutched his notebook closer to his chest, gently kicking the door open. 

There was this need; A need to investigate these feelings, but Mark was doing everything in his power to be the stubborn teenager he had chosen to grow into.

“Something up, kid?”

Mark recoiled at the voice, “Huh?”

There was a short chuckle hidden underneath the question. Mark felt himself groan, wondering when he had become so easily frightened. It was just Doyoung and one of his friends.

“You look like you just watched a two hour long scientology video or something.”

Mark remained silent, dumping his books on the table in front of him. The two older boys watched him.

“Why’s he here?”

His intentions weren’t to be rude, but Mark was met with a very eery silence. He peered up.

Jaehyun shrugged, “Why.. not?”

“Okay. Weird.” 

“You do look a little spooked. Did something happen on the walk home?” Doyoung’s lips quirked in a way that could barely be called a convincing smile. Mark blinked.

“No? I’m fine.”  
There was a slight pause again, “Jeno too?” said Doyoung quickly.

Mark sighed inwardly in realization, “The school called.”

“Listen-”

Mark groaned in an attempt to drown out his brother. “Nope. Nope. Don’t need it. I’m fine, Jeno’s fine..” he slowly moved his bag off the table, “A little tired but.. He’s okay.”

He hesitates slightly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He hopes that his brother had failed to acknowledge his sudden reaction, but the overwhelming silence brought among the three of them had said enough.

“I wouldn’t lie,” he adds quickly. Jaehyun’s chair squeaks.

Doyoung is sighing now, as if contemplating his next sentence, “I never said I don’t believe you. We just get worried sometimes-”

“We?” 

“Your friend,” one of them sternly clears their throat, “He’s treating you well? And himself?” Jaehyun asks. 

“Jeno is in a better state of mind than I am. Plus, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

The atmosphere has changed. In moments like this, Mark is sure he’d much rather sleep through life like he used to, but something has shifted. He’s not sure where to look. What do normal, conscious people do with their hands?

“Has he ever brought up any.. Appointments?” Doyoung offers.

Mark makes a noise that sounds like a defensive scoff, “Pardon? What do you know that I don’t?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

Doyoung is sort of shrinking into his chair.

“But a proposal has been made.”

“Enlighten me. Please.”

At first, the blonde haired boy remained silent, but Jaehyun was clearly getting bored. “Just tell him.”

Doyoung’s struggled expression quickly leaves his face, almost comically. It was replaced with a scowl.

“Jeno’s been on medication for just over two weeks. Nothing serious. But I've been trying to bring up this subject for a long time.”

“Why are even bothering to bring this up?”

Doyoung coughed, “Did you know?”

“I… had some idea.” he briefly thinks back to when Jeno’s bag had rattled during band. 

“Really?”

“Really,” Mark echoes, “Can I.. go now?”

Doyoung sits up now, mirroring Mark’s position. Mark is starting to become restless.

“The ‘proposal hasn't been made,” Doyoung pauses, “Y-”

Jaehyun immediately interjects, and Mark is glad he did. “He's putting you on pills.”

“What?”

“I've been listening attentively to everything you've been telling me since your schedule has been switched. Although it wasn't much, you do in fact have ADHD.”

“Raging, he should add.” Jaehyun said slowly.

Mark finally realized what the feeling he was having reminded him of. This kind of one on one intervention was something he was sort of being forced to get used to. The confrontations seemed so frequent, and half of the time, he wasn't even in the wrong. Being put on the spot made Mark feel itchy.

“Mark?”

He inhaled deeply.

“What? B-But I've been doing fine! I.. What if I don't want to be put on medication?”

“..Stop pouting. It doesn't have to be an event.” Doyoung replied simply.

“He's right. They're probably small tablets, anyway.”

Mark pouted stubbornly, like a habit. “No.”

“Oh, but I don't need a yes.”

“I don't get it.” Mark glances up at Jaehyun, who is not quick to defend him. He’s bummed that his brother’s friend didn't feel any pity for him, as it's unusual for him to not help him out. Jaehyun’s soft spot for him is nonexistent, at least at the moment.

“It'll be good for you. I've been worried, you know? First Jeno, now you. You spend hours at that table, off in your own little world.”

“Drawing isn't some sort of illness. It’s just something for me to do.”

Doyoung nods, but Mark knows he isn't taking him seriously. 

“You'll thank me.”

He rolls his eyes, “I feel fine.”

Jaehyun clears his throat, “That's probably because he already gave you one.”

Mark’s eyes budge incredulously, and it takes almost everything in him not to scream.

“Mark-”

“I would really like to be excused now,” he croaks, “I'll show you I don't need them.”

He's walking out of the kitchen now, his heavy bag still lazily slouching over his shoulder. Neither of the boys try to stop him.

For the first time in months, Mark feels fully awake. And he doesn't like it one bit. 

Once he reaches his room, he immediately texts Jeno. 

Mark: Doyoung just went all Dr Phil on me.

Mark’s phone buzzes, as if Jeno had been waiting for him.

J: What's up? :0

Mark: Lose the emoji  
Mark: He's convinced I need meds 

J: For what?

Mark: ADHD 

J: That's new

Mark: Yeah  
Mark: I need something that I can dedicate myself to so that he’ll see I don't need them

J: That's rough lol

Mark: Not helping

J: Wb learning an instrument?

Mark: That's too much work

J: What's something that you can easily focus on?

Mark: I don't know  
Mark: I can zoom in on drawing, but he thinks its sily. 

J: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Mark: Most likely not, but if you have an idea, type away

J: I have an idea

Mark: Is it a good idea?

J is still typing…  
J: .. I have an idea

Mark sighed, wondering how he even put himself in this situation.

J: Get to Study Hall 2 mins early tomorrow

He couldn't find the energy in him to disagree, so for once, Mark accepted to be a part of one of Jeno’s plans.

-  
“Remind me why I even agreed to be part of one of your plans?”

Jeno smiled confidently, setting his books down gently on his desk. They were the first to the classroom, surprisingly.

“So, hit me.”

“Wh-”

“Not literally, Jeno.”

Jeno laughed slightly at Mark, “Alright, so the kid who seats in seat 12 that you drool over..” he paused, clearly waiting for Mark’s reaction, “You can use him as inspiration.”

“W-..What?”

“It'll be perfect. Just try not to be obvious and bam, you've got a perfect target. It'll be a good way to look busy, too. Maybe if you make it really cool, it'll be convincing enough.”

Mark eyed his friend skeptically, “Are you actually insane?”

“Yes. Are you new here, Mark Lee?”

Mark already felt his face heat up at the thought of such a thing, but if it meant not having to literally avoid his older brother completely, he was down.

“I'm trusting you, and it’s probably gonna be my worst mistake yet.” Mark said flatly, watching the boy take his seat.

“Wait, Mark!”

Mark whipped his head in Jeno’s direction, giving him a stern stare. Two seconds later, his face was making direct contact with Jeno’s hand. The slap wasn't loud enough to cause any commotion, but his face was stinging. 

“Ah! What did I say about not literally hitting me?” Mark hissed under his breath.

“Now you have an excuse for your cheeks being red.” 

“If I didn't owe you right now, I'd totally be wiping that smug look off your face, Jeno Lee.”

Jeno had averted his attention to his book, making Mark hesitantly busy himself once more. Only he was quiet enough to hear the quick remark, “Sorry Mark, you're not my type.”

“Shut up, Jeno,”


	3. uh oh (kinda short but gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh comment pretty pls I really need feedback lol

Mark was stalling.

Surely it wasn't actual nervousness. There's no way he could be affected by something so small.  
It had already been two days since Jeno introduced his 'foolproof' plan, and despite Mark's original excitement to prove Doyoung wrong, he was being hesitant now.

Mark was itching to talk to Jeno about it, but he was out of luck. For some weird reason, Jeno wasn't at his locker where Mark usually walked with him to their last class. He figured he was just finishing a quiz or something and ended up hurrying down the hallway just to make it on time. To his relief, Jeno was already sitting there. He assumed it was part of his plan and said nothing.

Now, similar to yesterday, Mark stays fidgeting in his seat, only a tad oblivious to everything around him. 

He's brought back into reality when Jeno flicks a tiny piece of paper at him. Mark frowns in confusion, because its pretty damn loud so he's not sure why Jeno feels the need to write.

'I'm starting to think you're using my plan as an excuse to stare at that poor boy.'

This was clearly his friends way of saying 'the fuck are you waiting for', so Mark shoved the paper in his jeans pocket and looked at his model.

It took all of him not to literally sigh in admiration, because even when he stares off into space he looks so peaceful. So peaceful in fact that Mark feels as if he's intruding on him. He ignores the feeing though, keeping his eyes on the prize.

After a bit of rookie stalking earlier that day, Mark had figured out that Donghyuck may or may not work at the mall that's not to far from his house, which was way too convenient to not freak out over. Practically the second Jeno became aware of the situation, he insisted the two visit the mall as much as possible. Obviously, Mark couldn't say no to a little adrenaline rush.

As boring as the job itself must be, Mark smiles cheekily imagining the boy blowing his slight fringe from his face in concentration like he usually does.

Mark can see the way that auburn colored hair falls gently into his face. The boy looks so unbothered by everything going on around him, Mark almost gushes. His face softens slightly, his lips pressing together. He looks as if he's focused on something, but Mark can't tell what from the awkward angle he's positioned himself at.

Keeping his periferal vision on the boy this time, he slides his notebook over and flips to his unfinished sketch. He can practically hear Jeno's thoughts of victory loud and clear.

The boy rests his head on his right hand, his sleeve sliding over his wrist, clearly too big for him. Mark begins lightly sketching the outline of his nose

The boy's skin looks smooth. Mark's eyes peer down to his very rosy cheeks and he has to literally bite his lower lip just to refrain from giggling when he thinks about making the boy blush more. Jeno fans him. Mark chuckles.

With the two busy being idiots, Mark didn't even realize that his pencil had flown out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Hey! You dropped your penci- Woah."

Mark grimaced, turning around faster than Jeno had ever seen him turn. Thankfully, the voice didn't belong to the boy he was drawing, but Na Jaemin, who happened to be a row away since he transferred yesterday.

He looked at him in a panic, immediately closing the notebook.

"Hey, Lee. I didn't take you as an artist."

"Yeah. Its.. nothing I'm not- yeah."

Jeno's amusement was clear, him and Jaemin exchanging looks as if Mark wasn't even there.

"Don't say anything. He's having a rough time."

"My lips are zipped. You might wanna explain it to him, though."

"Yikes." Jeno said quietly.

Mark's were met with those of a very, very flustered looking boy.

He shook his head in a desperate attempt to get everyone's attention off of him, "What? I was just.. doodling."

He awkwardly looked for the boy's reaction, but it was nothing more than a hint of a goofy smile and blushed cheeks, so he couldn't have possibly seen enough of it. He felt a little breathless, so he turned to Jeno.

Before he could say anything the bell rang, and Jaemin quickly gave him his pencil.

"Hurry up, Jeno. I think I have to puke."

"So soon? I really wanted to chat, blondie." 

Don't be intimidated. You shouldn't be intimidated by another boy.

When he reluctantly turned to face the boy, he was surprised to know that they were roughly the same height, and he was standing way too close. 

"You're cute," Mark replied quickly, instantly craving death, "God, sorry."

"Good one, genius." 

Donghyuck looked decently taken aback from Mark's sudden compliment, glancing down shyly, "Well thank you."

"Can I go?"

Mark shook his head. He needed Jeno to be there. He was so torn between enjoying this moment of pure adrenaline rush due to his proximity to the ethereal boy and wanting to curl up in a ball and cry.

"He needed someone to be his muse. For some reason, his gay ass chose you." 

Donghyuck's eyes flickered slowly between the both of them, clearly having trouble processing this information. Then he cleared his throat.

"Really? For what?"

Mark's eyes widened instantly, both of them realizing that the boy wasn't gonna bring up the drawing.

"He's overexaggerating. We have to go now." Mark said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, wait. Donghyuck-ah, you work at the mall, right? I feel like I might have seen you last Saturday, but I could be wrong," Jeno smiles innocently, clearly oblivious to his friend's hopeless expression.

"Jeno, do you ever shut up?"

"He'd like to see you."

Donghyuck looks surprised for a brief second, but seems to dismiss it, his eyes flickering to Mark's (very red) face and defensive stance.

"I wasn't working last Saturday, but yes."

Jeno stiffens, "Oh right, I mean.. Friday?"

"You," the boy interjects, a shy smile coming into view, "should both accidentally run into me when I'm working sometime. You'll clearly know where to find me."

Jeno nods in satisfaction, and Mark just might slap his smug expression right off his face. 

"We will definitely consider it!"

"Okay," he replies, the excitement peeking from underneath his soft tone. He gives them one more blinding smile before hurrying off into the D-Wing. Mark watches him, his mouth still hanging open a bit. Jeno pulls him by the arm.

And they're parting ways faster than the curious conversation had started.

There is only a 10 second gap of silence before Mark lets a loud sigh slip through his lips. He feels like he should be more angry, but Mark is still catching up on what just happened.

"Jeno, can you tell why the hell you did that?" he asks, pulling his arm from the boy's grip.

"I'd like to ask you the same question. That kid clearly thinks you're hot shit."

"He probably thinks we're stalkers, thanks to you."

"I just gave you an excuse to examine him more. Thanks to me indeed."

"What do you expect me to do, bring a camera?"

Jeno rolls his eyes, "Don't worry about it. It'll be easy. You get more time to ogle, Doyoung will think you're being social, I could meet up with Renjun. It'll all work out, Mark Lee."

They reach their lockers, but Jeno is walking in the other direction. 

"Hey, J-Jeno! Don't get the wrong idea!"

This foolproof plan is starting to feel more like a bet.


	4. delivery boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 2am and this is much needed.

‘Crack!’

Mark couldn’t stop the irritated groan that escaped his lips when his colored pencil tip broke a third time. Shading was never something Mark enjoyed in the first place. With his grip so tight, he was sure to get nowhere. He scooted backward in the seat he had somehow made for himself, feeling the cool fabric of the couch cushion hit his bare skin.

“Doodling again, I see.” Doyoung mumbled from his usual spot on the couch. For once, Mark didn’t jump, nor decide to make a sarcastic comment in response to his hyung’s observation. Instead, he hummed.

“Are you gonna tell me why you woke up so late today?”

Mark shrugged, eyes still glued to his unfinished masterpiece. His arm was growing heavy because of his seating position, but he didn’t want to ruin the small fort by moving suddenly.

“Okay, fine. You don’t have to explain yourself,” Doyoung exhaled, “Would you like me to order some pizza?”

“I’m not getting it.”

Doyoung frowned, “Delivery’s fine, wise guy.”

“You have a lot to say today,” Mark replies softly. He isn’t sure why Doyoung felt the need to invade his personal time, but he did skip school for no reason, so he kind of asked for it in a way.

The familiar shrill beeping of the phone plays loud enough for Mark to move the wrong way, sending his couch cushion fort crumbling onto the carpet. Instinctively, he flips his notebook over and scowls. 

Mark really misses not caring about everything, if you couldn’t tell.

Doyoung finishes ordering the pizza. He notices the way Doyoung is looking at him expectantly.

“What?”

“You should answer the door when it comes.”

“I’m busy,” he replies, his patience gone. He scoots backward more for emphasis, hoping that he looks too cozy to get up. His knees are sitting in a way that almost covers his face, his notebook in his lap.

“I’m giving you something to do besides doodle.”

Mark returns his brother’s judging stare, “I could’ve been at soccer if it weren’t f-” He stops before he could begin an argument.

“Before what?”

He sighs into his notebook, “Nothing hyung. I’ll get the door if they come soon.”

Doyoung must have been pleased with the younger boy’s answer. Mark watches him disappear from view in his tiny seating area.

“Yah. Why can’t he get the door himself..” he mumbles.

He begrudgingly waited for the coast to be clear before deciding to look over his progress. He hasn’t been shading for too long, but the outline of the neck that he had left off on during class yesterday was almost completely done. Mark took pride in his efforts, despite only using three colors. 

He runs his thumb over the slightly smeared remnants of the boy’s slouched shoulder. He had originally used a light black for his hood and chest area, but it looked sloppy due to his cursed shakiness he had somehow developed in the short week. He was a bit frustrated, but he brushed it off and ended up erasing it anyway.

Mark knew right away that something was up when Jeno pointed out his shaking fingers. Nobody had ever set him off this bad, especially while drawing. Jeno clearly didn’t think of what would happen when Mark would become too affected to even keep his focus on something he really had no prior trouble with. What was his Plan B? Was Mark letting himself become easily flustered or could the anxiety be somehow connected to his medication? The latter was unlikely. Mark’s used to his gay thoughts. 

 

He’s now gently running over the old lines with a bright orange colored pencil. It was pretty vibrant, but he was convinced his model lived and breathed pure sunlight, so it fits quite nicely with the dull contrasting brown he had been working with anyway.

Although he wanted to deny it, Mark was definitely breaking out in a slight blush while shading the boy’s shoulders. A cocky grin twitched at the boy’s lips and suddenly his couch cushion fort was admittedly becoming a bit claustrophobic. 

Mark’s growing admiration for this boy is painfully obvious. It was difficult for Mark to shade the boy’s lips without becoming flustered. Now that he’s outling his shoulders, Mark’s being reminded of how embarrassing this obsession is truly becoming. He had caught the boy staring at his hunched shoulders yesterday, and he wasn’t too sure how to react. Donghyuck’s shoulders are broad, but not just as broad as his own. Mark was very observant, and frankly, Donghyuck wasn’t that hard to read. He had taken notice of the way the smaller boy carried himself. He looked confident but often quieted under his gaze. The initial intimidation had faded once Mark acknowledged how cute and gentle said boy really was.

Even the way he talked made Mark fall into this undeniable pit of pure awe. His voice was soft, and anyone who could hear it probably appreciated how much the boy spoke, at least Mark did. It was a contrast to Mark’s obnoxious voice and giggle. He was envious, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but gush whenever said boy opened his mouth. The bad part is, he wasn’t sure he could even begin to show that kind of stuff through his sketch, and it disappointed him. 

Mark begins to feel queasy when the thought finally hits him. It isn’t even the sketch itself that he’s getting attached to; It’s his model. How many days has it been? Four? This is a new low for him. Knowing himself, it won't be long until Donghyuck becomes his only priority. Mark was just relieved he's found something, or someone in this context, to be dedicated to, even if it meant embarrassing himself frequently. The blushing and stuttering is just something he'd have to get used to.

He stares dumbly at his paper, realizing he had overshaded the boy’s torso. He leaned slightly to erase it.

“You’re blushing a lot.” Doyoung commented, making Mark nearly jump out of his own skin. He felt his face burn so hard that it almost stung.

“Way to give me a heart attack.”

Mark followed his brother’s gaze to his lap where his paper layed, slightly crumpled.

“Who are you drawing?”

“What?” Mark croaked, making Doyoung flash him an amused look.

“Hm. Nevermind. Pizza should be here soon,” he yells, already on his way back up to fold laundry.

Mark decides that a break is probably all he needs, so he climbs out from his spot on the floor, hoping he looks presentable enough to open the door. His blonde curls are as frizzy as ever, and he is happening to be wearing his cartoon dog sweatpants.

Before he gets the chance to even think about putting on a shirt though, a loud knock is heard at the door, and Mark rushes to get the money.

He swings the door open, squinting when the sunlight behind a small figure pours into the room.

Mark’s straight expression softens a bit, “You’re a delivery boy, R-?”

“Sorry?” 

Mark blinked, realizing that the two had never actually met in person. He wasn’t even following him on any social media, so he probably looks like a major stalker. 

“I apologize. I thought you were someone else.” Mark muttered, handing the boy his money in an attempt of saving himself (more for Jeno’s sake)

The boy looked a bit puzzled, but he handed Mark the pizza anyway. Mark nodded awkwardly, and the boy was gone.

Mark gently shut the door before leaning against it with a huff. That was too close. 

“You know him?”

Mark eyed him, “Yeah.. Jeno has a crush on him.”

Doyoung snickers for a moment, “He answered the phone. I was hoping he’d be cute.”

Mark’s mouth fell open in realization, “You’re like an embarrassing dad sometimes, hyung.”

He places the hot pizza on the table, stomach growling due to the aroma.

Mark wonders briefly how he would react if he the boy’s voice that his older brother had heard on the phone belonged to his model. He hopes his cheeks aren’t flushed. Donghyuck would be a cute delivery boy. 

“Food’s gonna be cold if you keep staring off into space like that, kiddo.”

Neither of the boys had come across what part of the mall Donghyuck worked in. Their stalking session clearly didn’t go deep enough. Mark is curious whether Jeno is aware that is crush delivers pizza from the mall. He contemplates texting him, but the thought is immediately delayed. He is a genius.

“Hyung, I’m going to Jeno’s after I eat.”

“Fenf when?” Doyoung mutters with a mouthful of pizza, making Mark laugh.

“It’s important.”

“Do you think I’m gonna let you go anywhere after skipping school?”

Mark cringes, quickly shoving a slice in his mouth so that he is unable to respond intelligently. He grabs another slice for Jeno. The grease of the pizza makes him choke a bit, “Be back foon!”

Doyoung sighs, watching as Mark tumbles out of the room in a rush, nearly dropping his pizza.


	5. marks over your bs, jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another 2am update cause I need to get this angsty shit going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw comment what y'all are thinking :) thank you for reading this mess!

Mark nearly dropped his soggy pizza for a second time when he invited himself through Jeno’s back door. The house is mostly dark despite the dim light draining from the ceiling fan in the dining room, giving it a sketchy vibe. Mark was convinced it'd be more practical to see a mass murderer in the dark than what he had seen. 

He stopped in his tracks, his shoe squeaking shrilly due to friction. The noise drew a muffled noise from one of the two figures a few feet in front of him.

“Hey Mark” a hoarse voice had said, causing Mark to do a double take.

The voice belonged to Jeno, or a shirtless, now noticeably scrawny Jeno with a completely different hairstyle. 

Mark’s mouth went dry, mostly because Mark hadn't seen Jeno shirtless in months and his washboard abs had been reduced to nothing but ribs. He was also admittedly startled to see Jeno half naked with a boy that had been harassing them for at least two years.

Thankfully, Mark didn't walk in on anything obscene. 

“I dyed and bleached it. Does it look good?”

Mark gulped, glancing up at Jeno’s messy platinum blonde hair. He was grinning, almost a cocky look plastered on his face. 

“Its a bit lighter than I'm used to.”

“Uh.. yeah its nice.” 

Mark awkwardly gestured to the pizza in his hand, “Sorry I didn't bring a slice for you.”

Jaemin guffawed, “This is probably the last damn place you'd expect to find me, anyway. You can keep your pizza.”

Mark fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Charming as always. What is he doing here?”

Jeno took a step closer to Jaemin. Jaemin ran a hand through Jeno’s hair in response. 

“What does it look like-”

“We didn't-” Jeno interjected defensively, “I didn't know you were coming over. Where were you today?”

“I overslept,” Mark replies, peering at Jaemin.

Jeno steps away to take the slice of pizza from Mark. 

“Would it be rude of me to talk to you in private? Not that I care about this punk..”

Jeno looks hesitant to reply. 

“I guess it'd be fine,” Jeno shrugs.

Mark let out the breath he was holding and dragged Jeno into another dark room. Jeno huffed, muttering some sort of apology to the other boy. If Jaemin saw him rolling his eyes, he didn’t bother to say anything.

They ended up in another dark room.

“I really.. don't care why you're hanging out with Na Jaemin right now..” Mark cleared his throat. His eyes strained in the darkness. Jeno’s probably were too. Does this family not know about light bulbs? It was only 5 o’clock, for god's sake.

He was waiting for Jeno to explain, but his voice was replaced with his loud chewing.

“Did you know that Renjun’s a delivery boy? A cute one, even?”

Mark heard what sounded like a bitter laugh, not what he was expecting. “No? Is that what you came all the way here to tell me?”

“Well, we ordered from the courts so I figured..”

An awkward silence fell upon the two. Mark fidgeted. Sure, it might have been a little silly to just get up and leave when he could have texted, but this is what Mark and Jeno always did. Mark would share some juicy gossip of some sort and Jeno would get into it. That was their thing.

“What if Donghyuck and Renjun both work at the pizza place in the mall?” Mark didn't mean for it to sound dreamy, but he's gay as fuck and it just kind of happened. 

“Its practical I guess. But there's a lot of other shops in the mall..”

“You're no fun today.”

Someone shifted, making the floor squeak obnoxiously. 

“You're sorta expecting a lot of me. You show up randomly..”

It was Mark’s turn to laugh, “Okay then. Sorry I interrupted your.. session.”

“Don't be like that.”

Mark shook his head, despite it being almost impossible to make anything out in the pitch darkness.

“Can you blame me, really?”

“I can hang out with whoever I want,” Jeno states, matter of factly. Mark hears him dusting his hands, probably done with his pizza.

“Hey, I know. Its just a lot to take in.. I guess.”

Jeno remains silent, and Mark is pretty sure he was about to walk out of the room. Mark knows him all too well in situations like this. How could he not? 

But he doesn't. They just stand there, not saying anything at all. Listening to each other breathe, Jeno chewing every once in a while. Jaemin is probably raiding the fridge by now.

Finally, Jeno gives in, “You're talking like you walked in on us making out or something.” His tone is super nervous, as if he's unsure of what is coming out of his mouth.

“I just wish I knew you were all buddy buddy. Did you already forget about the time he outed you to entire class or what?”

“Are we talking about the same person?” 

“Oh most definitely.” 

Mark was completely dumbfounded. What could those two possibly have in common? Jaemin is like a germ, a manipulative, flaky germ. Jeno is a sweetheart. 

He hears a sigh pass through Jeno’s lips. 

“He's sweet, you know? He's not all that bad..”

Mark freezes, “Oh god, Lee Jeno. Don't tell me-”

“What?” he mumbles defensively. There's a 99% chance he's pouting.

“It’s so sudden.”

“Do you think I'm into him or something?”

“Well, are you?”

“I-.. fuck Mark I don't know! We’re just hanging out. I needed to pay him back for something.”

Mark blinks. “You know what? Its fine. If he's nice to you that's fine. Be best friends. Sit on his face. I don't care. I just came to tell you about Renjun.”

“Did you two.. talk?”

“Barely,” Mark started, leading Jeno back into the dining room, “I had to pretend I didn't recognize him.”

Jeno hummed. They returned to see a very bored looking Jaemin sitting expectantly on the floor, playing with something.

“You're done with your heartfelt bro shit talk already?”

Mark’s lip twitched. He felt bad for Jeno. What would be important enough to willingly hang out with Na Jaemin of all people? 

“I think I'd better go. Doyoung’s probably throwing a fit.” It wasn't exactly a lie.

“I'll text you later.”

Mark smiled weakly at him before turning around and leaving. 

He started slowly making his way down the stairs before acknowledging the feeling that he had brought his phone. It was probably on the table. He hadn't even closed the door all the way, so he hesitantly walked back in.

Mark thanked god that they weren't sucking faces when he came back in, but the gratefulness went away in less than a second, replaced with dread.

“Hey, sorry i think I must've left my phone-”

Jaemin practically chucked a bag of something to the other side of the futon, where he had left them. It rattled loudly, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what just happened.

“N-Nevermind..” he forced a laugh, pointing backwards, “I think I just left it on the railing. See you!”

And he ran until he could lean against the back door. He heard the slightest hint of a voice, but neither of them chased after him. There was no need. He saw everything he needed to see. 

He was confused, but one thing's for sure. Mark really needs to work on knocking.

-  
Mark couldn't sleep. He had been trying to distract himself by doing some more shading, but he felt this nagging feeling in his chest. He was being dramatic, sure. But he was still so confused. Jeno tells him everything, even stuff that he didn't want to know. But nope. He's home alone with Na Jaemin, looking as scrawny as a fucking bird, bleaching his hair for whatever reason. Now this.

Just as he was about to give up, his phone buzzed softly, making the rest of his pencils shake on the glass table.

He picked it up quickly, swiping through notifications

J: Thanks for the pizza before

Mark stares dumbly at the screen, amazed at his best friend’s ignorance. Jeno’s a smart guy, so why is he making things difficult?

Mark: No problem

Mark fucking hated playing dumb for Jeno’s advantage. If it wasn’t meant for him to see, then its probably none of his business. At the same time, Mark can’t help but feel discouraged.

Jeno is typing..

J: I'm really sorry

Mark let out the breath of air he had been holding and immediately started typing.

Mark: I bet you are  
Mark: Its none of my business, Jeno.

J is offline.

Mark put his phone back down on the table, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He really cannot believe any of this. 

Mark finally gets why Jeno has those awful eye bags suddenly. Its because he's been giving his insomnia pills to Jaemin for god only knows how long. He's been worried sick about his best friend for months. Mark's first thought on his walk home was that Jeno might've been loaning him some because he has the same problem as Jeno, but the fact that Jeno had to apologize made his intentions clear.

He decided that he could probably calm down if he walked away from his phone altogether. If he were to go to bed now, he would just stare emotionlessly up at the wall for hours, anyway.

He opened his door to be met with freezing cold air, making the hair on his bare arms stand up. Doyoung must have the AC on. The stairs creak under his feet.

“Yah. It’s not hot out anymore, Doyoung hyung.”

Doyoung was sitting cross legged on the floor watching one of his dramas, his phone buzzing obnoxiously. “I was airing out the cleaning fumes.”

Mark rubbed his eyes, making his way to the fridge.

“You should go to sleep.”

Mark took a good look at the fridge before deciding that nothing looked especially delicious at this time of the night. He saw a somewhat promising tub of what looked like ice cream after further inspection. Doyoung doesn't like ice cream, so it was a clear invitation for Mark to eat his feelings. He must've felt bad about Mark’s reaction to the medication.

However, the cold air was probably already drifting into his room. He didn't want his limbs to become ice before sleeping.

“Is this ice cream for me?”

Doyoung must've not heard him over the sound of his drama.

“Oh, it must be Jaehyun’s.”

Mark stared it skeptically, finding himself pouting and forgetting his intentions altogether. 

“Does he live here now?”

“Wouldn't that be nice? He has work though. And a-.... roommate..”

Mark smirked at that. Doyoung was such a girl.

“He’ll come around.”

“Hm, goodnight Mark,” Doyoung says sarcastically, paying attention to his drama. That was clearly Doyoung’s way of saying ‘let me watch my drama, you nuisance.’

Mark made his way back upstairs to his room, and not too long after, he was fast asleep in his bean bag chair. He had fell asleep staring at his own artwork, so he dreamed of his model.

-  
Mark had overslept once again, but Doyoung made it clear that he had plans and he wasn't going along with Mark’s whole skipping school thing. He almost wished he had left his door open before napping last night, because his room had grown humid. He ended up leaving the house with unstyled curls and an oversized, barely matching outfit.

He couldn't be happier that it was Friday, because there was no way Mark could've possibly dealt with Jeno for more than a day. He assumed their plan of going to the mall tomorrow was off, but he didn't see the point of not having fun just because Jeno’s a dumbass.

Mark had a decently large amount of makeup work and not a lot of questions for his unexcused absence. He decided it would probably be best to work on something other than Donghyuck’s drawing. 

Lunch seemed longer than usual. Mark found it extremely hard to eat his cold lasagna with Jaemin sending him dirty looks all the way from the other side of the lunch room. 

He had no idea how he could possibly be the one in the wrong. He could've exploded on Jeno, called him a drug dealer, screamed in their faces, but he stayed silent. He hasn't even done anything yet.

Mark really liked not caring about things. Why did this donghyuck kid have to go and ruin that for him?

He stabbed his lasagna, trying to think of something he could do to distract himself.

Like a habit, he found himself moving to get a napkin because of his close proximity to the silverware cart. He felt something brush against his arm and quickly pulled his hand back, muttering an annoyed apology. When he looked up, his eyes widened. 

“Uh, I didn't notice you were- W-wait-”

“Hey blondie. Does your voice always crack like that?”

Mark averted his gaze to the table behind him, desperately wishing Jeno was here to save him. Donghyuck was just hovering over the cart, his hair swooped into his face.

“I was just messing with you.”

Mark smiled lamely in response. The boy’s eyes washed over him, nodding awkwardly before running back to wherever he came, empty handed. As soon as he was gone, Mark smacked himself

Donghyuck didn't even return with any silverware, so he probably just wanted a chance to talk to Mark, and Mark blew it like usual.

“God, I’m so fucking pathetic.”

Mark shifted, stabbing his lasagna a second time. His eyes flickered up towards the other end of the lunch room. He thinks about how everyone is probably complimenting Jeno's newly dyed hair, asking him where he'd got it done, and he would tell them "my new best friend Jaemin did it for me!'

Stab.

That was basically the only thing mildly entertaining that happened, but it got even better next period.

He waited at Jeno’s locker like usual, but he was clearly avoiding him. He dragged his pile of makeup work to his study hall, just barely making it.

When he walked in the door, he was welcomed with a wide smile, not from Jeno, but from Donghyuck, who he'd apparently be sitting with now because Jeno was sitting with his druggie.

Well, that kind of soils the plan, doesn't it?

He drops his stuff on the desk next to Donghyuck, earning a couple of curious looks from the rest of his classmates. 

“This is fine. But if you're really gonna put me through this, I'd rather you'd sit right here.” 

He points the seat next to him, and Jeno just sighs.

If you wanna pull some bullshit, Jeno Lee, two can play at that game.


	6. holy shit this is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno being a dumbass, doyoung's boyfriend, and mark's pizza date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I love updating frequently lol. hope you are all enjoying this!! please comment it makes me feel more motivated haha.

“Slow down, hot stuff. What did Jeno do?”

Mark felt himself flush at the nickname but repeated himself anyway.

“Jeno, my friend with the blonde hair, he's been casually-”

“Wait!”

It finally registers in Donghyuck’s head, a look of recognition on his face. Mark stares at him, waiting for him to explain.

“Jaemin’s been doing things for him so that he could take the pills, right?”

Mark raises his eyebrows, nodding dumbly at the other boy’s conclusion. A small smile form’s at Donghyuck’s lips.

Donghyuck leans in the slightest bit, and Mark has the urge to move back, unsure what to do with that little space. 

“Na Jaemin,” he's whispering now, “is a manipulative little shit. Your friend is a dumbass for falling for that one.”

Mark gulped, eyes flickering to the floor.

“Yeah,” he croaked, “I fucking know.”

Donghyuck didn't say anything. His fingers were tapping softly on the desk, clearly in some state of thought of what to say next.

“Do you know what else Jaemin is giving him..?” Mark asked quietly. Donghyuck let out a small laugh, as if that was funny in the slightest.

“Nothing PG. That's all I know.”

The class chatter seemed to get quieter at that point. The boys looked at each other knowingly and Mark scooted back into his seat so that his back was flat against the cold surface. Donghyuck followed suit, pulling out a book that had been making many appearances on his desk.

A strong scent that couldn't have been anything other than Axe hit Mark’s nose in the most undesirable way possible. He scrunched his nose immediately.

The smell belonged to Jaemin, or Jeno in this case. Jeno was literally in such close proximity to Jaemin at all times that his smell was rubbing off on him already. It didn't suit him at all, and it gave Mark major headaches. It smelled like Jaehyun on his bad days.

Jeno was straddling the back of his chair so that he was facing Jaemin. Despite their giggling, the advisor hasn't spoken a word since she walked in.

Mark was just so confused. Jeno definitely wasn't acting like himself and it was fucking scary.

He had a little hope though because he had decided to listen to Mark and sit in the seat next to him.

Jeno still hasn't spoken a word to him today.

Fucking ridiculous.

“I agree,” a voice murmured, that must of been Donghyuck behind his book.

“Shit, did I say that out loud?”

Donghyuck broke out in a giggle with his face hidden. Mark shook his head in disbelief, mouth hung open a bit. 

Mark, deciding to be bold, glimpses at the clock.

2:16

He has just enough time to finish most of his makeup work. Perfect.

Mark slides so that his body is towards the two boys, eyes taking over them in the rudest manner he could muster.

He clears his throat, now awkwardly unsure what to say.

“Jeno,” he tries, “Are we still up for the mall tomorrow?”

Jeno’s neck turns so fast that it could've snapped, “I.. What?”

Having the upper hand is quite nice, Mark decides.

“You, me and Renjun at the mall tomorrow.”

Mark and Jeno both turn their attention to Jaemin, who lacks any sort of reaction at all. Mark is disappointed. Maybe he's too high to notice 

“Druggie.”

“What was that?” Jeno asks.

Mark pulls his best clueless face, “Are we going or not?”

Jeno hesitates, shifting uncomfortably, “I don't know.. Jaemin and I have a thing tomorrow.”

He just squints.

“Really?”

“Nope. But at least he realizes who the right person to hang out with is,” Jaemin says, petting Jeno’s head like a dog, “You're smart, baby.”

Mark knows there's no use in giving them the upper hand he had obtained, so he just slowly turns to look at Donghyuck in disgust. Donghyuck seems to share the same mildly confused expression.

“Hey, Donghyuck. I know we don't know each other that well,” his voice falters, but is loud enough for Jeno and Jaemin to hear, “but you should come tomorrow instead.”

Donghyuck looks like he's holding back a laugh. Mark smiles awkwardly.

“I get off work at 4!”

Mark nods, “Uh.. alright I'll let Renjun know.. then.”

Donghyuck pulls his book up, then Mark sees his eyebrows furrow slightly, “You're not using me to make Jeno jealous.. right?”

Mark’s eyes widen, “N-no! I was gonna ask you even when Jeno and I were still on good terms. Jeno who is my friend, by the way. My dumb friend..” he emphasizes the friend part, even though sort of is making Jeno feel left out on purpose.

In a.. friend way.

Donghyuck’s expression softens, and he's back to reading his book. Mark notices that he's been on the same page the whole class.

Before Donghyuck gets the chance to see Mark’s rosy cheeks for the thousandth time, he quickly busies himself with the first worksheet he pulls from his notebook.

He knows they're both grinning like idiots.

-

As soon as Mark walks through the door, Doyoung and Mark are both talking over each other

“Ugh. You first.”

“No, go ahead.”

Mark sets his backpack down on the table, trying to let Doyoung say what he has to say. Doyoung finally gives in.

“I'm going somewhere with Jaehyun tomorrow but that doesn't mean you can't forget your makeup work.”

Mark exhales a laugh, pointing to his bag, “Its all in there.”

Doyoung nods. He looks relieved upon hearing that. “Okay, now you.”

“I won't be here tomorrow either, which is why I'm doing my makeup work on Sunday.”

Doyoung stiffens, “There's no guarantee you'll be in a focused mindset on Sunday.”

“There’s no guarantee for tomorrow, either.” Mark points out, wanting nothing more than to end the conversation there.

“Where are you going tomorrow?”

Mark walks to the fridge, hearing Doyoung waddle after him. “Mall. Was planning on going with Jeno but he's being a douche so I'm going with a couple other.. friends.”

Mark stares blankly ahead, now realizing how awkward it's gonna be with just Renjun and Donghyuck, two people he isn't known for being too cool around even when Jeno is there.

“What's wrong with Jeno?”

Doyoung’s always quick to poke in.

“Nothing bad. I know you wanna talk about Jaehyun and stuff, but I actually have to do something.” Mark mumbles, swiftly moving past his brother, silencing him.

When he reaches his bag, he can't help but hear the muffled string of notification alerts, making his backpack buzz.

He groans, rummaging through the bag with one hand as he stumbles up the stairs.

9 unread messages from J :)

“What..?”

He sighed when he reached his bed, opening his messages  
J: Idk what you're trying to do  
J: But you're making a mistake  
J: Jaemin says you're no good for m  
J: Me  
J: I don't like us fighting  
J: Mark?  
J: Don't say anything bad about me to Renjun  
J: Ignore the last message  
J: Did you block me?

Mark decides it's best not to reply. He shuts his phone off, rubbing his eyes with his calloused fingers.

What the fuck is happening to Jeno?

Mark sighs, suddenly frozen at something that catches his eye. His red box is sticking out from under his bed. He definitely hasn't touched it in a couple of days. Out of laziness, Mark has resorted to just throwing the pills out instead.

Mark has been taking the pills that Doyoung has been giving him and is storing them under his bed, making Doyoung think he's actually doing something with them. The first couple of pills he took out of pity, but they were making him really jumpy. Mark would rather be an irritable shit than be anxious all the time.

As much as it's changing him, he's starting to get used to being fully awake all day and feeling alive. If he were to listen to Doyoung, he'd be a loopy, aggressive dickhead. 

He shakes his head, kicking the box back under the bed. It creaks against the wood.

Maybe he had just forgotten to put it back.

Hoping it was nothing bad, he walked back downstairs.

-

Jaemin’s hold on Jeno’s arm was tight.

What if Jaemin was forcing Jeno to do something he didn't want to do?

Tap.

Jeno didn't look scared. What if he was told not to tell anyone?

Tap.

Baby. Baby. Jaemin called him baby. Why?

“I feel bad for that kid, Jeno. Yeah him. You're all over him, aren't you? Fag.”

“Baby.”

Baby.

“Do you ever fucking sleep?”

Baby.

Mark was drowning. He couldn't breathe. Why was it so hard to breathe?

“Your mom didn't want to take care of you.”

No! She would never abandon dad and Doyoung like that.

Mark felt his lungs closing up.

“Do you ever fucking sleep?”

Stop. Stop, please.

Tap.

Mark awoke with a shrill yell, voice cracking, making his throat burn. The familiar string of light barely lit up Mark’s room. He was breathing hard, a layer of sweat coating his forehead. His flat curls stuck to his skin.

He never has nightmares. 

Mark tries his best to steady his breathing, grabbing his phone with shaky hands

1:32 PM

“Shit.” he breathes out. His head throbs unpleasantly as he remembers Doyoung is out fucking Jaehyun. Mark figures that he probably left hours ago, not wanting to wake him up.

He hadn't been asleep for long. He stayed awake until roughly 4 or 5 AM. Even though his improving sleeping schedule had allowed him to easily fall asleep at 10, he couldn't bring himself to.

He had kicked his blankets off his bed completely, leaving him half naked wrapped up in his sheets. 

Mark sat up to stretch but immediately covered his chest with his cold sheet when his door flew open.

“Any idea where your brother’s at?”

Mark’s eyes widened, his face turning red immediately. 

Doyoung’s friend Taeyong just happened to barge into his room because he’s barely awake and disgusting. He had never even met the guy in person before.

“U-Uh he went out with Jaehyun..”  
“He wasn’t answering my texts,” Taeyong explains, exasperatingly running his fingers through his hair.

Mark wasn’t sure what to say so he laughed nervously. Taeyong looked as if he was inspecting Mark’s room.

“I’m your brother’s boyfriend, by the way. Nice to meet you. Sorry it isn’t the best time to meet.”

Mark cleared his throat, nearly spitting everywhere, “Boyfriend?”

Technically, Doyoung never told Mark that he’s into guys, but it’s not like Mark didn’t know. If anything, he was convinced Jaehyun was his boyfriend, not Taeyong.

“Yes. I'd better be on my way out to catch up with them, then.”

And he slipped out just like that.

If Mark wasn’t half awake, he would be a bit more freaked out about what just happened. For now, he’d have to get ready for the mall.

He didn’t have Renjun’s number because he’s never technically met the guy and it's not like he was going to ask Jeno. In fact, the less time he’d have to interact with Jeno, the better.

Mark also lacked Donghyuck’s number due to being way too embarrassed to flat out ask for any reason.

The only option was to go to every pizza place in the mall and hope that they’re both interested in spending the day with a lonely, nerdy Mark Lee.

He questioned himself sometimes. Didn’t he used to be at least semi popular before he quit soccer?

Mark was changing a lot and he didn’t know why.

-

Rethinking his dream made him anxious, so he pulled headphones from his bag in an attempt to calm down before he reached the food alley.

“Mark Lee!”

The voice could only belong to the boy with auburn hair. He turned around, grinning, but his smile quickly faded.  
Donghyuck was, in fact, working, because he was dressed in all white with a red apron and black sneakers. Mark physically felt his breath hitch at the sight of it. His uniform contrasted with Renjun’s because apparently all of his clothes had to be just a bit too big for him.

“Hey blondie! You caught me during my break,” the boy says happily, hands folded. It takes Mark a few seconds to break the stare. If it were anyone else, Mark would swoop his bangs out of his face.

“Oh, hi,” is all that Mark says.

“Don’t sound too disappointed to see me.” Donghyuck chuckles, making Mark flush. 

“I’m not! I just didn’t expect to see you.. That’s all.”

He nods, “I was just kidding, hyung.”

Mark shifts his weight to the other foot nervously, “Oh.”

Neither of them say something for a moment. 

“I still have about an hour. Did you eat yet?”

Mark shakes his head. The smell from the food court had been bothering him since he stepped into the mall. He hadn’t eaten since early last night. The anxiety he was having seemed to distract him from his hunger completely.

“Nope. Just got here actually. Do you wanna grab some pizza?”

Mark cringes, realizing that the other male is probably decently sick of pizza by now, but the boy breaks into a smile. He instantly feels at ease.

“Normally I’d say no, but if you want pizza, I want pizza.”

The boys begin to walk in the direction of the food court. Mark cannot wipe his face of the goofy smile that is probably the result of his fluttering chest. “And why is that?”

“Ah,” Donghyuck says, “I eat pizza a lot but you seem to make things better.”

“I-Is Renjun working today?” Mark stutters, brushing shoulders with Donghyuck.

The boy seems taken aback by Mark's flustered state. To be difficult, he laughs, “How do you know Renjun?”

Mark stares at the ground in thought. “Jeno is close with him. It might be a little weird when we meet because we had an awkward encounter the other day..”

“What kind of encounter?”

“I recognized him when I wasn’t supposed to.” Mark replies simply. He’s afraid he’ll have to explain to Donghyuck that Jeno has sent every single one of his Instagram posts to him, but Donghyuck nods knowingly.

“It’s okay. The kid’s pretty chill about things like that.”

They finally arrive in the oversized food court, the first pizza place on the right apparently being Donghyuck’s workplace. Mark sees Renjun’s head poking out from the stack of boxes on the counter. He looks overwhelmed with the long line he’s met with.

“Sucks he has to do deal with that.” Donghyuck shares his thoughts.

They get onto the long line and Mark shyly reads off his order to Donghyuck.

“I’ll get you a discount on behalf of our new friendship!”

“Are you always this sweet, Hyuck?”

The other boy lets out a small chuckle. Mark is starting to feel like the boy never stops smiling.

After the long wait is over, Donghyuck steps up to Renjun.

“Are you on your tippy toes, hyung?”

“Shut up. Why’d you bring a date here when there’s twenty other options?”

Mark shifts uncomfortably. They’re on a date. Mark’s hands are getting sweaty at the thought of it.

“Only the best for my blondie.”

Renjun can’t help but laugh at his friend’s stupidity either, “Nice seeing you again. You must really like pizza.”

Mark tilts his head, stifling the awkward laugh that was burrowing in his chest. “You’re not wrong.”

Renjun hands over their slices and picks out two cups from under the counter.

“I don’t know why you’re hanging out with this nerd of all people. Tell Jeno I said hi, yeah?”

Mark forced a smile, bowing slightly at the red haired boy. “Sure.”

Donghyuck must have noticed the look of pity Mark flashed the other boy.

“Don’t listen to him,” Donghyuck says, picking their table, “I’m not that much of a nerd. He’s just jealous I get to hang out with a cutie while he’s stuck working.”

Mark is basically going crazy with all this praise.

“Could you get me a Pepsi?”

“You have legs.”

Mark pouts, a method that usually got Jeno every time.

A cup slid across the table as he sat down facing the boy. 

"Thank you, Donghyuck-ah."

“You know," Donghyuck changes the subject casually, "I think it’s fortunate all of us got put in the delinquent hall,”

“It’s a good free period.”

“I got in there by accident. I was bored for a while,” he says, taking a bite of his pizza. 

Mark is about to ask him how he really ended up there, but Donghyuck’s eyes widen.

“I saw you drawing once! Are you an artist?”

Mark doesn’t even have to feel his face to know he’s been caught.

“O-Oh.. yeah I guess.”

"Cool," is all the boy says at first, taking another bite of his pizza, "Maybe you'll be famous one day." Mark can't fight the way his lips twitch into a proud smile. Donghyuck notices, raising his eyebrows playfully. 

“You should draw me. I’m a perfect model,” Donghyuck says, immediately posing with his hands on the sides of his face. Mark laughs genuinely in awe, shaking his head. 

Yes Donghyuck.

If you only knew how perfect of a model you really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually put end notes but can we talk about the "only the best for my blondie" part bc I'm gonna cry.


	7. the chapter taeyong appears in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark and donghyuck spend the whole day together and mark still misses the boy the second he leaves. also, doyoung knows more than he should.

“Your house is bigger than I imagined,” Donghyuck says casually. Mark watches him as if he's observing an animal and it takes all of about ten seconds to remember responding was the socially acceptable thing to do.

“Why are you imagining what my house looks like?” Mark finally replies.

Instead of the flustered reaction Mark figured would come from the boy, he just glared defensively. 

“I didn't say anything.”

Thankfully, Doyoung was still out doing whatever Doyoung does. Donghyuck got off work way earlier than Mark had expected and near the end of their “date”, Donghyuck was making it clear that he was done walking.

Mark didn't have any trouble waiting for Donghyuck to examine every item in each store because he's starting to think he has a thing for staring at the other boy. 

Donghyuck is clearly pretending to be oblivious.

After Renjun briefly met up with them to get smoothies, Mark found himself trying extra hard to get a few laughs out of the other boy. His eyes were noticeably lidded with tiredness and he grew quiet. Mark decided that he didn't like quiet Donghyuck, so cheering him up was a must.

Donghyuck’s mood had clearly lifted once they reached Mark’s house. 

“So you live here with your mom?”

Mark pulls himself up on the counter, letting curious Donghyuck do his thing. 

“Yeah. But it's usually just my brother and I.”

“How… old’s your brother?”

Mark raised his eyebrows, “Twenty one..”

Donghyuck makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, turning to look at something else. While Donghyuck didn't seem all the nervous to be alone with Mark, it wasn't the case for the latter. He had a strange feeling in his chest that hadn't seemed to go away since Renjun left.

Mark stared at the floor, hoping the other boy was occupying himself enough. He heard a small gasp. 

“What's this?”

The boy turned around with a rubix cube cradled in both hands, looking like an excited puppy.

“You've never seen a Rubix cube before?”

Donghyuck didn't respond, moving the blocks as if the concept was completely foreign to him.

Mark was a bit perplexed. 

“What do you use it for?”

“Um,” Mark laughed through a scoff, “You just.. here. I'll show you.”

Donghyuck hesitantly obliges, handing the foreign object over to Mark with wide eyes.

“It’s.. if you turn it the right way.. you can get all of the same colors on one side,” Mark tries to explain, clumsily turning one side until it begins to look almost completely yellow. He feels Donghyuck’s eyes rip away from him, wandering curiously.

“And.. if you're fast enough..” his voice falters, “Ah, I haven't done this in a while..”

He looked up at Donghyuck quickly to check if he was understanding, but instead was greeted with a shy look from said boy. He clearly wasn't paying attention. Mark cleared his throat, wondering if their proximity had scared the both of them.

Then all of the sudden, the other boy broke into a loud laugh, placing his hands on his own chest. Mark wasn't sure if the anxiety was keeping him from laughing along, but he couldn't seem to get even a nervous giggle out.

“You totally fell for that, Mark Lee!”

The boy was giggling up a storm, leaving Mark in the dust. “What did you do?”

“Check your pocket,” is what the boy said between giggles.

Mark scoffed again, patting his hips thoroughly.

Donghyuck had taken his phone.

“Yah, kid! You had me thinking you didn't know what a fucking Rubix cube was. Where's my phone?”

Donghyuck smiled sweetly at him, but it was evil. He raised his hands up in defense. 

“Give it,” Mark said, extending his hand. Donghyuck’s laughs had stopped echoing through the kitchen, but his innocent look still remained. Mark squinted.

“What are you trying to pull, Hyuck?”

“Nothing. Who said I took your phone?”

“You did!”

Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at him and Mark was quick on his feet. 

“I don't even have it, hyung.”

His tone said otherwise. Mark’s eyes wiped the kitchen counters, but it was nowhere to be seen.

The other boy seemed to challenge him, holding back another giggle.

“Perhaps what you’re looking for his behind you?”

“I'm not that stupid.”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows playfully, “Oh, I know.”

Mark sighs, giving into the boy’s game. To his surprise, his phone sits right next to the wall. 

“I needed an excuse to give you my number.”

Mark whipped his head around at that, trying his hardest not to look affected.

“Was that a confession?”

“Confession my ass,” Donghyuck says, laughing again. It sounds more like he's trying to convince himself than anything.

Mark was dumbfounded at the boy’s boldness. Then again, how could he fall for such a trick? Every kid has seen a rubix cube.

“By the way, you sure have trouble with a Rubix cube for someone that has one laying on his kitchen table,” Donghyuck says casually.

Mark, who is slowly but surely turning into a blubbering mess, steps closer to the other boy.

“Are you an expert or something?” he retorts.

“Nope. But you're the first to teach me.”

“Don't you have siblings?” Mark says, expression finally softening.

“I'm an only child.”

“Oh.”

Donghyuck giggles again, making Mark stare questioningly at him.

“Sorry, you're just so cute,” he shakes his head, almost in disbelief, “Now you can text someone other than that snake of a friend you got. But I'm not as cute as either of you.”

“I appreciate the gesture,” Mark replies, surprising himself with a steady voice.

Mark’s about to say more to distract the other boy from his reddened cheeks, but Donghyuck beats him to it. He almost sighs in relief.

The boy is pointing to a framed picture on the wall that he's seen dozens of times before. It's a picture from last year; A picture of sweaty Mark after he'd played mid-field for the first time ever. Him and Chenle had scored the winning goal, the first one of the season. The glare from the sun made Mark look pale, his hair stuck with sweat to his forehead. He remembers the day as if it was just yesterday. He really did miss it more than anything.u

“You play soccer too, Lee? Aren’t you a man of many talents?”

Mark smiled dumbly at the ground, “Uh.. was. I used to play for the school team but I got taken out.”

“What? Why?”

“I don't know, actually. I never got a real explanation. Somebody was worrying about me, I guess.”

Donghyuck seemed to understand, taking another minute to admire the field picture.

“You know, we could play video games if you want. I don't know when or if we’ll be eating dinner..”

“Show me what you got,” Donghyuck replied, a cocky tone of confidence lacing his voice.

“Sure thing.”

He slipped past Donghyuck who waddled behind him into the living room.

“It’s pretty chilly in here.”

Chilly?

Oh shit. That could only mean..

“You're home early!”

Mark groans at the sight of Doyoung sitting cross legged on the floor, looking smug as ever.

“We were just going upstairs.”

“Hi. I'm Doyoung,” he says anyway, clearly not interested in what Mark has to say.

“Ah. Lee Donghyuck. I'm in your brother’s study hall.”

Doyoung smiles, looking pleased with Mark’s choice of a friend.

No. Doyoung wasn't gonna ruin this for him.

“Is he staying over?”

Mark’s eyes widen, “No! 

“That's a shame. I figured he could meet Jaehyun.”

Mark scoffs, taking a defensive stand at Donghyuck’s side. “Why would he-”

“Mark, you act as if this isn't the first time you're bringing someone besides Jeno over.”

Mark gawks at his brother in disbelief. He hears Donghyuck chuckle under his breath. 

“Why can't he meet your boyfriend instead?”

Doyoung tilts his head, “Jaehyun is my boyfriend.”

“You might wanna explain that to Lee Taeyong that burst into my room when I was half naked this morning.”

He feels Donghyuck stiffen next to him.

Doyoung’s wide eyes flickered between the two of them, “What?!”

Mark wasn't gonna lose the upper hand, so he grabbed Donghyuck’s sweaty hand and lead him up the stairs, “Sorry, hyung. We have stuff to do.”

He heard what sounded like Doyoung’s protest behind the creaks of the stairs. Mark glanced at the other boy, who was staring at their interlocked fingers.

Mark awkwardly let go of the boy’s hands in a panic, rubbing the sweat on his pants.

“My room’s over here,” Mark croaked.

“Mark, I should.. probably get going soon. My mom doesn't want her baby out after dark.”

Mark shifted his weight to the other foot. It was hard to avoid the disappointment that showed on his face in reaction to the news. Had he done something wrong?

“Oh yeah. That's fine. We've been hanging out like.. all day.”

Donghyuck laughed slightly, an unreadable expression on his face, “Don’t look so upset.”

Mark turned away so that the boy couldn't read him any longer. All signs of embarrassment were wiped from Donghyuck’s face in less than a second.

“How about five more minutes then?” he asked softly.

Donghyuck looked like he found that reasonable enough. The two stepped into Mark’s room.

“So your brother..”

“I have no clue,” Mark admits, sighing. He was definitely not the type to cheat, so he'd have to do some investigating on his own, if he ever gets Donghyuck out of his room, that is.

“I was gonna say that he's cute. Kinda looks like you.”

“Don't hit on my brother. That's weird,” Mark laughed nervously. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“I'm hitting on you, dipshit.”

“Oh.. what's that? I think I hear your mom calling you.” Mark stuttered, pointing behind him. 

Donghyuck surprisingly didn't even have something to say in response to that. His attention was yet again stolen by his curiosity. Mark followed his line of vision which led to a picture he drew for Jeno. 

“How long have you been drawing for, Mark?”

Mark shrugged, “Not long enough to make me good.”

The subject of drawing made something stir in Mark that Donghyuck wasn't able to see. The stress of making his sketch different from all the rest had been eating away at Mark. He couldn't even think about going to his best friend for help, either.

“I think you're really talented.”

“Are you hitting on me again?”

“Yeah.. but I do mean it,” Donghyuck tilted his head as if he was thinking, “Could I see your sketchbook?”

That did it for Mark.

“Uh.. I don't know about all that..”

Donghyuck was heading into dangerous territory, but he was clearly set on using Mark’s weaknesses for his own benefit.

“Cmon” the convincing started, “How could you say no to this smile?” 

Mark visibly stiffened. Donghyuck’s smile was a lot like his voice. Soft and bright all combined in a way that made Mark’s throat dry. He could warm any room he walked into with a slight quirk of the lips. Tempting? Very. But he still refused to budge. 

“Donghyuck,” he rasped, “How about next time?”

His shoulders slouched, and for a moment Mark was convinced he was gonna ask again. He didn't.

“Oh, you're not pouting, are you?”

A smile crept onto his face, his gaze pointed at the floor. 

“Thanks for today, blondie.” 

“It was my pleasure.”

When Donghyuck turned to go, Mark grabbed him by the shoulder. Donghyuck stared expectantly at him, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Your.. bags are in the kitchen. You can ignore Doyoung if he tries to get anything out of you.”

He could've sworn Donghyuck glimpsed at his lips before his eyes made their way to the grip on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything, but the feeling was clear.

The boy smiled lazily at him before quietly making his way out. Mark let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, making him dizzy.

For a glimpse of a moment, just a glimpse, it almost seemed as if Donghyuck was gonna..

No.

False hope was going to get him nowhere, and Mark knew it good and well.

He found his heavy legs carrying him to the front of his bed, collapsing with a loud squeak. His body sunk into his warm blankets, just as he left them hours earlier.

Mark hears a faint noise that sounds like the door closing. He squinted. Donghyuck must've sprinted out of there. 

I'd Jaehyun was down there, Mark couldn't blame him.

-

“He's cute. Your friend I mean.”

Mark stopped eating his Froot Loops, slowly meeting Doyoung’s gaze, “I guess.”

“Is he your age?” Jaehyun asked. Mark sighed dramatically.

“What's it matter to you guys?”

Jaehyun’s laugh sounded more like an exhale. Mark watched as him and Doyoung exchanged glances.

“You have a thing for younger guys, eh?”

“Yup.” Mark retorted, giving up, “Especially that one.”

“He's the one from your drawing.”

Mark dropped his spoon in his bowl with a loud clunking noise, staring holes into the side of Doyoung’s head. Jaehyun seemed to find it rather funny, pointing his head downwards so that Mark didn't see his laughter. He scoffed.

“You went through my sketchbook?”

Doyoung snorted, “I would never. You just leave things around more than you'd like to admit.”

Mark begins to huff. Did he see too much? What part of Jeno’s plan does this spoil?

“Fair enough. But it's not him.”

Doyoung hummed, clearly not convinced at all. He heard a snicker from Jaehyun, who was doing a really bad job of hiding his laughter. Doyoung must've kicked him or something because he stopped abruptly.

Mark was sure that the only thing those two shared was their love for annoying the shit out of Mark whenever it was remotely beneficial for them. He should be used to it, but now that he's home more often, it only seems to be worsening.

“Did you guys have fun on your date today?”

“Tons.” Jaehyun speaks quietly, staring at his own bowl. 

“You know.. we were planning on explaining Taeyong.”

“What you do is none of my business-”

Jaehyun guffaws, “That’s all you have to say?”

Mark scoots in, keeping eye contact with Jaehyun, “Are you all… um..”

Doyoung looks like he's about to say something but Mark’s phone dings obnoxiously, making the three of them jump.

He scrambles to click at the notification. 3 texts from Unknown. 

Unknown: I’m not the best at remembering numbers  
Unknown: This better be Mark though because I accidentally left my sweatshirt there  
Unknown: This totally isn't another trick to make us hang out tomorrow

Mark’s cheeks flared up immediately, making that same nausea settle in his stomach where Donghyuck had left it.

He hesitantly began typing.

Mark: Sorry, wrong Mark. Maybe you should try being a little more subtle.  
Mark: Actually, I kinda like it.

Read at 7:23 PM 

Mark bit his lip, pushing his bowl more towards Jaehyun.

-

Mark was indecisive when it came down to his thoughts.

A part of him wished he could've made Donghyuck sleepover because he didn't really love the idea of sleeping alone after last night.

But then again, Donghyuck doesn't even know him. They don't know… each other. And he probably has work, anyway.

He found himself pouting at no one in particular this time. 

The shadows covering his room didn't even make Mark feel the tiniest bit sleepy. He contemplated using his time to ask Donghyuck about the “accident” that got him stuck in directed study.

Donghyuck probably wasn't all that interested in talking to him.

Mark sighs, eyeing the boy’s sweatshirt laying in a messy ball in the corner of his bed. 

He couldn't even call Jeno to alert him of any of this news, of how Donghyuck literally said he was hitting on him to his face, of how he would definitely be sleeping with that sweatshirt, nothing. 

His loss, Mark thinks. 

And there it is. As if Mark’s thoughts stop completely, he shoots up from his bed.

What if.. Mark thinks, what if Jaemin had something to do with Donghyuck ending up in study hall with them and that's why Jeno had to “pay him back”?

Mark lets his face soften, calming down a bit. Mark didn't even know Donghyuck until they both showed up on the same day.

Right?

Mark slowly collapses back into his original position.

It's probably just.. something drug related.

Yeah.

Jeno’s a druggie now. He should really stop worrying about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry this chapter isn't super great lol I'm sort of rushing ?? anyway please comment if u liked + expect these plot holes to be filled in soon!!


	8. a lot of dialogue to set up the next one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip nomin shippers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah we got a lot of a dialogue here my bad

“Where'd that sweatshirt come from?”

“What?”

“The sweatshirt you're wearing,” Doyoung eyed him suspiciously, “Is it Jeno’s?”

Mark busied himself with his hair, swooping his fringe out of his face. His brother held his gaze sharply as if Mark was about to uncover some important secret. Mark groaned when he saw that Doyoung wasn't taking the hint.

“It’s mine, hyung. I bought it… at the mall.”

Doyoung still looked unconvinced, but he asked no further questions.

It had been days since Mark and Donghyuck had last met, but it was their second day apart since they had started texting.

Donghyuck had even caught Mark snuggling on the couch with the sweatshirt, as if it was a habit he had become oblivious to. Donghyuck didn't take the sweatshirt back. 

“It smells like you now,” Donghyuck explained. Mark was pretty sure his profuse blushing had tainted changed the color of his cheeks permanently. 

Donghyuck, like everyone else, seemed to love picking on Mark. Sometimes he’d get a “marky hyung” out of him, but it was usually “blondie” or some other embarrassing pet name. Just getting a reaction from Mark seemed to please him.

Mark hated it.

Not really. He just pretended to.

His sketch had changed dramatically since Mark had begun. Mark found it extremely risky to draw Donghyuck during their only actual class period together, but usually found himself adding something whenever he was supposed to be paying attention in any other class.

Jeno would approve.

Spending so much time with Donghyuck was really affecting the way Mark portrayed him. When his hand first hit the paper begrudgingly, the entire concept itself seemed too weird. It was just like any other portrait.

Now, the boy looked absolutely ethereal, like some sort of angel model. Mark himself didn't even think he had it in him.

The boy’s mouth slightly hung open in a cheeky smile. The background varied, but it was mostly flowers.

He could've sighed in admiration.

For once, Mark acknowledged the feeling of pride in his work. He struggled a lot with lips but he admittedly spent enough time staring at them as it is. It was more like photocopying than anything. It was one of his best. That didn't surprise him at all. He acted like he was practically in love with this boy.

Accepting this as a fact, he kept it as far away from Doyoung as possible. His brother somehow got this idea into his head that Mark was actually dedicating his time to a normal, more heterosexual activity that any other boy in his grade would be taking part in. There was no reason to make him think any differently, at least not yet.

“You going somewhere?”

“Just gonna wait on the porch until your.. friends get here.”

Doyoung found this funny for whatever reason, “Weren't you just doing drills?”

Mark ignored him.

He had this weird feeling that he needed to address, so he grabbed whatever art supplies he could find and set out to make his masterpiece even more… gay.

The sky had already faded into a dark, misty air that signified that daylight was just another myth until tomorrow.

Mark felt cozier than ever in Donghyuck’s sweatshirt. He convinced himself it was just the fleece.

He began tapping his foot mindlessly when he set his stuff down.

The broken porch light certainly didn’t provide all that much light to allow Mark to continue, so he ended up just admiring his work.

His thumb had smeared Donghyuck’s hair slightly, nearly interfering with the large flower above his head.

He fumbled for his eraser that sat next to him but something had caught his eye, making him freeze. 

There was a folded page in between two pages.

At first, the page looked the tiniest bit out of place, a problem so minor that Mark almost ignored it.

He could have ignored it.

But he didn’t. Mark had to be curious.

When he gently dragged his fingers across the papers to turn it, he felt something get caught in his throat.

Somebody had ripped a page in half.

Thankfully, it wasn’t of any of Mark’s drawings. Mark had practically memorized the notebook, front to back with all of his free time. 

The page’s texture was rough due to how many times it had been erased. It must have been one of Jeno’s pages.

Mark wished they were just notes.

With his luck, they were anything but notes. Mark’s habit of being too observant was really a curse.

Although the dim lighting didn’t give Mark many choices, he could make out a few words, clear as day.

‘Use your teacher’s pet mojo’

He squinted, eyes skimming over whatever letters were easiest to read under the gleam from the eraser.

He sighed, caught on a J, the rest of the letters just a couple of squiggly lines.

Mark’s hand patted his chair for his phone. He couldn’t seem to rip his focus from the paper for even a second. 

He turned on his phone’s bright light immediately, but it didn’t improve much.

Something clicked in Mark’s head, making him squirm. Jeno was passing notes to Na Jaemin.

‘Teacher’s pet mojo’  
‘Student body president’

Mark gulped.

It also read ‘Favor’ and something that could’ve been ‘worried’. It was rather unfortunate that most of it was written in Jeno’s handwriting, at least before it was ripped. 

When were they writing in the notebook anyway? Why did they erase it rather than ripping out altogether? Was Mark supposed to see this?

As if on cue, Mark’s phone buzzed in his hand. He turned off the flashlight.

Hyuckiee: I wanna ask you something can I come over  
Hyuckiee: Ur not allowed to say no I’m already on my way

Mark glanced at his poorly put together outfit with a sigh before typing out his response. 

Mark: I look awful

It only took Donghyuck a few seconds to reply.

Hyuckiee: Are you wearing my sweatshirt again?

Mark’s breathed hitched. It shouldn’t have.

Instead of feeding into the other boy’s nonsense, Mark continued trying to decipher which words meant what. He must’ve been sitting in the same spot for a long time because he felt his eyes become heavy.

“That sweatshirt is gonna smell like you forever. You’re lucky you look cute in it.”

Mark nearly jumped out of his skin, giving the other boy a dirty look in response. He laughed softly from the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah, B.O and flowery shampoo.” Mark didn’t even have to acknowledge his raging blush anymore. It was a common occurrence whenever Donghyuck was in his presence. Mark heard the creak in the stairs as the boy stood directly in front of him.

“Whatcha doin?” he asked, slightly out of breath.

Mark hummed. 

“Trying to regain my composure. And you?”

The usual gap of silence would be filled in with one of Donghyuck’s sarcastic comments, but this time there were nothing but crickets.

Ironically.

Mark peered up to meet the boy’s gaze. He wasn't even looking at him, either. Mark grew uncomfortable at the sudden change of atmosphere.

“Hyuck?”

Donghyuck’s attention averted back to the boy, but its attempt was more hesitant than before. Mark could feel it. He couldn't place exactly where he had become affected.

“Fix your hair, blondie. It’s a mess.”

Mark pursed his lips, amused by the situation.

He must've not wanted Mark to see it, so his voice remained low.

Donghyuck wore a barely noticeable blush, so overlookable that Mark definitely wouldn't have noticed if he simply looked at the boy. 

“You.. wanna do something about it?”

It was like an ice breaker, in a way that worked just fine for the two. Donghyuck looked like he was trying to figure out if it was a joke or not before exhaling in a laugh. “Stop it, weirdo.”

Mark waited for the other boy to stop giggling before running a hand through his hair. Donghyuck grew quiet once more.

“You wouldn't happen to know what Jaemin’s handwriting looks like..?”

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows together. “He was my lab partner once. Why?”

Mark let a sigh pass through his lips, “Have at it,” he patted the spot next to him, “I’m pretty sure him and Jaemin were writing notes.”

Donghyuck took the notebook, bringing it closer to examine the writing. A part of Mark really wanted it to be Jaemin’s. He didn't know why.

“Is this new? Why is it ripped?”

“I don't know,” he admitted.

“It looks really familiar..”

Mark let himself read from over Donghyuck’s shoulder when he leaned closer. 

“Sorry.. the handwriting is fucking awful.”

“Jeno’s is, yeah. I'm talking about the neat stuff,” he explained. 

“Renjun!”

Mark huffed, “What?”

“This is definitely Renjun’s handwriting. See the W?” he pointed. Mark frowned.

“Are you sure? Why would Jeno be asking Renjun for a favor?”

Donghyuck didn't reply, still staring at the paper as if he was expecting it to yell out at him. 

“Hey. Stop looking at me like that. I may be a genius but I need to focus, too.”

Mark rolled his eyes.

“When was the last time Jeno was worried about you?”

Mark shrunk, “What do you mean?”

Donghyuck patted the notebook on Mark’s lap. He kept tilting his head towards the paper. It wasn't as self explanatory as it may have seemed to the other boy.

“I think they only have-.. had one class together.. and it was band.”

Mark was dumbfounded, looking at Donghyuck for any answers he could give. For some reason, Donghyuck looked kind of nervous again.

“Weren't you two in chem for a bit?”

Mark laughed at that. “No.. I definitely would've noticed if you were in one of my classes.”

“Are you actually flirting with me or are you trying to say I'm obnoxious?” he deadpanned. Mark shook his head in laughter. 

“Take what you want from it.” is all Mark says.

“You're especially weird tonight.”

“My whole life is weird,” Mark closed his notebook in his arms, bringing it to his chest, “My brother is in a relationship with two people.”

“Not a cheater, then. That's good.”

“Still weird.”

Donghyuck grew quiet again, “I’m guessing you.. don't know then.”

The boy’s words seemed to rip him from his daze. He stared at the Donghyuck curiously. 

“Know what?”

“You figured the handwriting was Jaemin’s because why?”

“What's with the questions-”

“Just answer me.”

He sighed, forcing himself to think for a moment. 

“Because.. it said student body president.?”Mark replied. It was more than a question than an answer. He wasn't really sure himself. There wasn't a reason to think it wasn't Jaemin until Donghyuck had said anything.

“Is that all?”

“Well, they're a thing, aren't they?”

Donghyuck’s expression was making Mark dizzy. It was a look of pity, but his eyes also read something else that Mark couldn't place.

“I walked all the way here to tell you.. uh..” he stopped, digging for his phone in his pockets. Mark felt a bit queasy just waiting for him.

He mindlessly swiped, mumbling under his breath. The light shone brightly in comparison to Mark’s, making him squint. He read the bold letters at the top of the screen.

He didn't bother stopping the groan that came from the bottom of his chest.

Jeno was playing Renjun.

“They made out like, four times. He hasn't spared any details.”

“No..” the older of the two muttered in disbelief.

“Yes. Hand on the thigh and everything. I figured you didn't know..”

“Wow,” is the only thing Mark can seem to say at first, “So he's not stopping Jaemin but making out with Renjun?”

He feels the need to laugh, but not bitterly. Jeno had been fantasizing about all of this for forever. He wonders how it must feel to not run to him to gossip.

Then again, it's not like Mark’s situation was that far off. 

It's hard for Mark to not think about making out with Donghyuck. Now it's weird again.

“Weird, right?”

“What? Uh.. yeah.”

“I just hope they’re using condoms. Your crazy ass druggie friend shouldn't be tainting my little Renjunnie.”

Mark scoffs, hitting Donghyuck’s shoulder promptly. 

“Hey! You're lucky I've let it go on for this long!” he says, giggling. Mark gives in.

“I can't believe Jeno didn't tell me.”

“It's okay,” Donghyuck says, or tries to say. “They're good for each other. Renjun is helping Jeno sleep.”

“He wouldn't need to if he didn't give his pills away,” he says, a matter of factly. Donghyuck seems to agree.

The silence came back as soon as it left, Mark still too confused to strike up a new conversation. He did have so many questions, but it was easiest to just think. 

Donghyuck clearly shared the same thought. He looked like he was searching for the right words to say. Mark hoped the other boy wasn't looking to comfort him.

“Does Jaemin know?” Mark finally asks softly. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“Mark, Jaemin and Jeno have never been ‘a thing’. Plus, who cares if Jaemin’s feelings are getting hurt?”

“What do you mean they…”

“Jaemin doesn't wanna date Jeno.”

“Oh.”

“You know, you're pretty cute when you're clueless like this.”

Mark looked away, annoyed with the consistency of his blushing. Donghyuck noticed, not missing the chance to move closer to the other boy. 

“You just had to, didn't you?”

“Of course. I’m so smooth.”

“Yeah.. keep telling yourself that.” Mark beamed, his expression completely throwing off his tone of voice. Donghyuck’s smile was getting a little too bright for Mark’s taste. He had to move before he got the chance to become blinded.

Or grab Donghyuck by the neck and kiss his smile right off his stupid lips.

-  
“These don't seem to be the most heterosexual thoughts you're having.”

“You think?”

Mark heaved out a sigh, looking between Doyoung and Taeyong for the answer he needed.

“Why don't you just kiss him?”

“That doesn't always work, Taeyong,” Doyoung says for him with a hand raised, questioning his boyfriend’s logic.

Taeyong shrugs, looking at back at his phone.

“I can't get over the fact that Mark’s showing interest in something,” Jaehyun says, way too intrigued for the conversation. Doyoung nods in agreement.

“So can I show you the paper now?”

Jaehyun stuck out his arm, snatching the opened notebook from Mark’s reach.

He stared blankly at it, just like how Donghyuck tried to examine it before.

“What I’m thinking is.. maybe Jeno wanted Jaemin to be in his class.. and he knew he could switch because he's-”

“Jaemin’s the student body president.”

“Yeah.”

“So he's writing to Jaemin?”

Mark shook his head, trying not to fumble over his words, “Uh-... No. It's Renjun’s handwriting- the neat stuff.”

“Why don't you just ask Jeno about it?” Doyoung was brave enough to suggest the inevitable. Taeyong pointed at Doyoung in agreement.

“I can't.”

“Didn't you say Jeno has a crush on Renjun? The pizza guy?”

The pizza guy.

“Oh,” Mark looked at the floor, “Yeah. He does.”

“Maybe your friend wanted Jaemin in his class to be some sort of wingman,” Taeyong suggests.

Mark snorted, “I doubt it.”

Maybe, Mark thinks, the note is irrelevant and he needs to focus more on the fact that Jeno is being unfair.

He finally sits up from the circle they had made, catching Jaehyun’s attention. Doyoung and Taeyong continue digging through the bag of popcorn.

“You find your answer?”

“I think I did.”

Jaehyun shifts, “If you need anything else, you can come to me.”

Mark tilts his head at Jaehyun’s random proposal. He thanks him anyway, hurrying back upstairs with his notebook.

He has to do it.

Mark scrambles for his phone, nearly losing his page in the process. He hesitates before clicking on Jeno’s contact.

He definitely won't answer if he calls. Mark never calls.

He sighs, deciding that a text will work just fine. Being straightforward with Jeno has always worked.

Mark: Renjun, huh?

He frowns, deleting it as fast as he types it.

Mark: I’m not mad at you. I have no right or reason to be

Mark must have sat there for twenty minutes after he hit send, staring blankly into space. Jeno must be busy. Or maybe he's done with him for good.

J: Good. I have too much to tell you so I better see you in ten.

Oh. Well that was easy.

A little too easy.

Is Jeno up to something..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. we're getting pretty close to the end of the story so like ?? comment what you think lol. thank you for reading and expect a new chapter very soon ;)


	9. you are my muse [final]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow it's over ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda sorta shoved a lot into this and rushed it cause I gotta sleep. I apologize for my lack of editing haha. thank you for reading this far!

Mark had appeared from his room again briefly to find the three boys playing UNO in a circle, couches left abandoned. Doyoung was yelling something about Jaehyun’s wild card from Taeyong’s lap. It looked more like Jaehyun was the third wheel but he was probably the only one of three that’s smart enough to shuffle a deck of cards.

He was about to take a seat next to Jaehyun when he heard a loud knock on the back door.

Mark frowned. Jeno doesn’t usually go in through the back.

“You have one card, Taeyong. That means you win.”

“How is this fair if you can see his cards?”

“I can’t!”

Mark didn’t even bother breaking up their conversation to excuse himself. 

He hurried into the kitchen but his feet slid to a halt in hesitation when he reached the door.

What if Jaemin’s here? 

What if Jeno didn’t even answer him at all?

What if this is the last time they ever speak to each other?

Mark shook his head, turning the handle.

His initial relief to see Jeno standing outside was almost immediately drowned out.

On any other occasion, he’d step away so that Jeno could walk right in. It should be like any other Saturday night. But it was different. Mark swore he didn’t even recognize his own best friend.

Here he was, standing in front of a blonde Jeno on a Saturday night. Same old Jeno, thankfully. Except for the bloodshot eyes and large dark circles he was sporting. Not to mention the sunken cheeks. 

At first, neither of them moved. Mark was sure Jeno didn’t even blink.

“Hey.”

“Jeno-” Mark rasped, unable to say anything more.

What surprised him the most was Jeno stepping in front of him, wrapping his arms around Mark’s frame in the tightest hug he probably ever received.  
He heard the faintest sigh with Jeno’s face in his shoulder.

Mark didn’t move. He didn’t dare move a muscle.

“I’m a fucking idiot,” his whispering ends with another heavy sigh. It held more than just regret. Mark could see that, plain as day.

“Hey,” Mark says, leaning from Jeno’s grasp, “It’s all okay.”

Jeno, as if he didn’t before, looked as if he was about to fall apart at any second. The laugh that seemed to escape his lips was shaky and almost bitter.

“What happened to you..?”

Jeno dropped his hands, looking away for a second.

“Oh, you mean this?” he motioned to something on his face, “both medications I was put on didn't do shit. I'm lucky I've gotten any sleep these past two days.”

“Jeno..”

“I'm okay. I promise!” he put two hands up in defense for emphasis. 

But it didn't convince Mark. When they had first met, hell, even two months ago when they had still hung out every single day, Jeno was always the one to cheer Mark up. He was the one that always had a smile on his face no matter what. Seeing his best friend like this is like getting hit by a fucking bus.

“God damnit, Taeyong! You were supposed to say Uno like three minutes ago!”

The boys were drawn from their moment, Jeno tilting his head in confusion.

Mark leaned over to shut the door with one hand. He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, my brother has two boyfriends, by the way.”

“Wha-”

“Believe me, I know nothing.”

-  
“Two dates and four almost kisses and yet you don't know him? That's a bunch of bs.”

“Shut up. I barely know him.”

Jeno hums, sitting up just to stare questioningly at Mark. His eyes are anywhere else but on Jeno’s. So much for a peaceful reunion.

“Barely know him,” Jeno repeats, “Alright, at least tell me if this stranger is a good kisser then.”

Mark feels his cheeks go red, holding back a groan.

“Is Renjun a good kisser?”

Jeno looks up at him in horror but his expression soon blends into an ugly smirk.

“Hell yeah he is.”

Mark turns all the way around in his computer chair, making Jeno cackle.

“He kisses me every night before I go to sleep.” Jeno beams.

Mark makes a fake gagging noise. “Wow, kid scored low.”

“You're just jealous.”

“Oh yeah. Renjun the twink and Jaemin too.”

When Jeno didn't make any noise in response, Mark swiveled in the chair.

“I only kissed Jaemin once.”

Mark sat up, eyes wide. “You did what?”

“Oh. You were joking?”

“You kissed Jaemin?”

Jeno propped his elbows up in an attempt to keep him from sliding on his stomach.

“Wait.” Mark breathes, glimpsing at his notebook. He's turning to Jeno as if Jeno already knows. The younger’s expression doesn't say much.

He grabs the page, throwing over to the bed where Jeno is sprawled out.

“What's this?”

“I wanna know,” Mark says softly, eyes trailing over him expectantly.

“I can't even read it.”

“Liar.”

Jeno raised his eyebrows at him. Mark ignored him, motioning to the notebook.

“Renjun told Donghyuck to tell y-”

“Tell me what?”

Jeno sighed, eyes running over the same piece of writing over and over, leaving Mark in the dust.

“Alright, fine. But if I tell you… you can't run away.”

Mark scoffed, “What do you mean?”

“This right here,” Jeno pointed once, “This is from when Renjun and I were trying to get you and Donghyuck in the same class..”

Mark stared at him dumbly. At least he was trying.

“You know what..? Don't say anything. I.. just forget it.”

“Jeno.” Mark frowned, trying to sound stern and failing.

“It's in the past now. Just don't worry about it.”

“You can't just say that.”

Jeno grabbed his phone, probably to get Mark to drop the subject.

Why would Jeno try to get them in the same class? They didn't even know each other until..

“Shit..” Jeno whispered. He was tapping away at his phone as if his life depended on it.

“What is it now?”

“Donghyuck really didn't tell you…”

Jeno wasn't looking up from his phone, so Mark patiently waited with wide eyes.

“Donghyuck’s last relationship ended,” Jeno paused, closing his eyes for a second, “Because of you.”

Mark opened his mouth and closed it. Jeno was quick to elaborate.

“The kid has had a crush on you since the minute he laid on eyes on you, really.”

Mark started to shake his head. There had to be some mistake. What shit was Jeno trying to pull this time?

“Do you remember the day..” he shifted his weight over a bit to get closer to him, “when Mr. Yu was hanging up your guitar picture? After band?”

“That was so long ago, Jeno.”

Jeno completely ignored Mark. It sounded as if he was speaking down to him. That, or he was being really careful with his words. “Donghyuck was there too. He used to be a student ambassador or something.”

“Oh.. I uh.. don't know.”

“That's real helpful.”

“What does any of this have to do with you and Renjun, though?”

Jeno rubbed his eyes in annoyance, “You asked what the note was about.”

“Okay..” Mark was trying to process each piece of information, “So Donghyuck has a… crush on me.. and that's why you were trying to get us in the same class.”

“Uh.. well not exactly.”

“Spit it out, then.”

“Well, Donghyuck was a moping pile of shit according to Renjun.. and this was also the time where your team wasn't winning any games at all. Remember how annoying you were?”

Mark narrowed his eyes but Jeno kept speaking anyway.

“I was worried, okay? You were like.. not sleeping at all. You would send me things when I was awake at 4am.. always doing homework all night..” Jeno stammered. He was defending himself. Why?

“All I wanted to was get you talking to someone besides me and also give you another period to do work instead of when you're supposed to be sleeping. Jaemin took it to the next level.”

“Jaemin?”

Jeno sighed in deep thought, “Yeah, I basically became his slave when Renjun asked him to change the schedules. I didn't expect you to become so attached to the boy that has the hots for you, though.”

“It sounds more like a favor to Renjun.” Mark exhales in a laugh. His mind was spinning at 500 mph but he played it off as nothing.

“You know me too well.”

“So what did Jaemin want exactly?”

“Uh.. a lot of things,” he paused briefly, “Renjun knew Jaemin wanted… me.. so we used that.”

“Oh god, Jeno-”

“Don't worry! It was just a kiss. He said I tasted like Renjun anyway, and he was just bitter.”

Mark sat so he was straddling the back of the chair, his chin resting. 

“But… the pills?”

“Bingo! Congrats. I'm not a drug dealer. You didn't give me enough time to explain that..” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Not like he's completely ignoring the fact that Jaemin brainwashed him.

“Oh.. Sorry about that.”

“No need. I was being obnoxious,” he shrugged it off. 

“How did you guys get us put in directed study, though? Isn't that only a detention watchroom?”

Jeno chuckled, “Right. Jaemin kinda went overboard there.. But no worries! I'll find a way to get you back in soccer.”

Mark’s mouth hung open, “No fucking way. You didn't, Lee Jeno..”

“I didn't! Jaemin did! I swear. It might be the whole everyone thinks we’re together and is bitter about it thing.”

“Jeno, you might wanna leave before I scream..” Mark said in a hushed voice, not in the mood for Jeno’s conceited jokes.

“But Mark, you have to let Donghyuck know that you're free. He’s actually convinced I have a crush on you.”

Mark head shot up again, “No he doesn't.”

“Oh believe me, he definitely does.”

“Sleep over and we can figure this out tomorrow?”

“Sure thing.”

-  
Mark woke up to Jeno’s voice. Which was admittedly weird at first, but he soon realized he must've been on the phone with Renjun.

The night prior was strange. He had to explain to Taeyong that Jeno wasn't the boy he was drawing, and he also had to listen to Jeno talk about how Taeyong was a hot piece of ass.

These two were too much.

From the squinted slits of his eyes, he made out Jeno’s large figure sitting on his table, flipping through his sketchbook.

“Yeah, you like better get here soon because Donghyuck has work in a couple hours.”

“Jeno shut up. I'm trying to sleep.”

“I will. Bye baby.”

Yep, must be Renjun.

“Wake up. We have some gay shit matchmaking to do.”

“Hmph” is all Mark says, burying his head in his pillow.

Jeno throws another pillow, probably aiming at his head but it flops onto the back of his thigh instead. Jeno has never really been all that great at sports.

“Go take a shower or something. You look like you've been wearing that outfit for days.”

He feels his cheeks redden the slightest bit, accompanied by a sudden wave of affection. Donghyuck’s sweatshirt is nice, but he has been wearing it for at least four days.

“Chop chop!”

Mark didn't miss Jeno nearly as much as he thought he did.

He somehow managed to get himself ready, taking Donghyuck’s sweatshirt at the last minute. It didn't match his outfit at all but he was pretty much attached to it.

“Where are we going again?”

“Renjun’s picking us up so you can show Donghyuck this gay shit.”

“What gay-”

Jeno has Mark’s notebook tight in his grip. 

“I-Its not f-finished,” he says, trying to yank it from him.

“It says ‘finished’ in big bold letters on the bottom.”

Mark exhales out a laugh, running a hand through his hair. “I really hate you, Lee Jeno.”

“No time to hate me. Renjun’s pulling in!” Jeno says, nearly stumbling down the stairs when he opens the notebook again.

“What do you think of it, by the way?” Mark says shyly. Jeno finally reaches the page. He whistles in emphasis.

“You made Donghyuck too pretty.”

“He is pretty,” Mark is saying things that are making him sound giddy, which makes sense because of the nausea forming in the pit of his stomach. It's almost as consistent as Jeno’s awful jokes.

“Where are you two off to?” Doyoung mumbles from the couch, where both boys lay on top of him.

“Can't explain now-” is what Mark tries to say, but Jeno cuts in quickly.

“Your brother is a legend. Did you see this yet?”

He hands the page to Doyoung, ignoring Mark’s sigh.

Doyoung looks confused for a second, but Mark thinks it's okay to say that his brother definitely underestimated both him and his art skills.

He also had to point out that whoever he was drawing must've had an effect on him because he spent so much time on it.

“That's true, you're whipped. It's ridiculous.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mark admits, sighing in admiration, “You're just jealous,” he repeats from earlier.

Jeno just scoffs.

“How are you planning to show him this?” he asks when they're making their way to Renjun’s car.

“I wasn't until you made me.”

“Guys! Let's go!” Renjun calls from the car.

“That's tr-” he stops in his tracks, realizing something.

“No way, there's another page?”

He must've been referring to the pullout sketch filled with flowers that was folded to connect to the original drawing. Mark looks back at him with a smug expression on his face. 

“Maybe.”

He lets Jeno go in first, motioning for him to move over. Jeno still looks shocked.

“Glad to see you two together again, but you should get in the car.”

"Jesus, I said to draw him, not make someone you don't know an entire shrine."

"That’s mark to you. And I know, but when you're asked to observe an angel so ethereal, your hand tends to slip, you know?"

"Not really-"

"Oh my god, just get in the car, Picasso."

-

“How the fuck am I supposed to do this again? Confess my love to the most beautiful person I know? This isn't a Disney movie, Jeno.”

“Just makeout with him.”

They probably looked pretty sketchy. Renjun’s car parked just outside Donghyuck’s house at 10 AM on a Sunday. Mark hopes to god Donghyuck knows he's coming.

“Don't forget your notebook, lover boy.”

“I won't,” he replies, snatching it.

Who signed him up for this?

His nerves were fucking killing him. Maybe, he decides, he'll just show Donghyuck the paper, or pretend to show him, and not even mention the fact that they're in love with each other.

Sure. 

The cute snarky boy who only gets embarrassed when he holds Mark’s hand.. is in love with him.

It's still taking him a moment to process that.

The driveway is decently long, longer than Mark’s anyway. He's taking his sweet time getting up to the door, his hand clutching onto his notebook anxiously.

He takes a moment to feel his face, which is burning like nobody’s business. As usual.

He turns around to look at the car parked at the end of the driveway, as if saying “nice knowing you, fuckers.”

And for some reason, he's knocking on Donghyuck’s door with the most anxiety he's ever felt in a while. 

Mark really hates feeling things and it's all this dumb boy’s fault.

The door swings open. Mark is feeling stiff.

“Mark? What are you doing he- hold on, I'll change.”

Donghyuck literally looks like he just rolled out of bed and Mark is kind of ready to kill Renjun and Jeno simultaneously.

“It's okay, Hyuck! You look cute n-no matter what.”

Donghyuck was practically hiding behind the door at this point.

“I was expecting Renjun…”

“Well,” Mark felt a dumb chuckle come up from the back of his throat from nerves, “You get me.”

“Not to be rude, Blondie, but why exactly are you here?”

Mark chuckled, as if to say, yeah, why the hell am I here?

“I-I.. wanted to.. no. Jeno is making me..”

Donghyuck looked at him, his stare holding a mix of nerves and expectation.

“Come in.” 

“O-..Okay.”

Donghyuck hesitantly moves so that Mark can step inside. 

“So, did you find out what.. Jeno’s note was for?”

“Yes, but we’ll get to that later.”

Donghyuck visibly swallowed, “What does that mean?”

“Calm down,” Mark says with a chuckle, putting his hand on his shoulder where the soft tshirt shrugs off.

“So apparently I have to show you this.. Just don't freak out, okay?”

Mark lets out the sigh he's been holding. It's now or never.

He lets his shaky hands find the page that conveniently sticks out on the side. He can't tell if he or Donghyuck should be the nervous one.

“Uh.. okay..” Mark whispers.

He quickly turns the page, or pages, around to face Donghyuck, shutting his eyes as tight as he possibly could. He didn't want to see Donghyuck’s expression.

“Holy fucking shit, Mark Lee. Is that me? Holy shit.”

Mark’s cheeks could not possibly become any redder. He could feel his ears heat up, too. If that wasn't enough.

“How long did this take you?”

“Add up basically all the days we were in study hall and you'll have your answer.”

He finally opens his eyes and to his surprise, Donghyuck didn't look disgusted or uncomfortable in any way. He's covering his mouth with one hand, face red and eyes tinted with tears. Mark slams the notebook shut.

“Oh don't cry, you big baby.”

“Nobody’s ever drawn me before.”

“I’m sure people have noticed what a piece of art you are,” Mark mumbles. A small smile is creeping up his face.

“Fuck, Mark. I love it. I don't even know what to say,” he breathes, “Is that why you wouldn't show me your notebook?”

“Obviously.”

Neither of them say anything at first, Mark running a hand through his hair. 

“So what's this about the beautiful boy from study hall having a crush on Mark Lee?”

Donghyuck gasped, mock suprised painting his face. “Who would ever say such a thing?”

“A little birdie with blonde hair and a bad attitude.”

“So you?” Donghyuck tries.

“Try again,” he replies, taking a step closer to the boy, who doesn't move.

“Hmmm.. hard to say. Is this birdie as cute as you?”

Mark looks down sheepishly, “Not nearly as cute as you.”

“Really?” Donghyuck whispers, shifting his weight towards the other boy.

“Donghyuck.”

“Yes?”

“Can I?”

“Yes.”

And suddenly, Mark is kissing Donghyuck. His face is practically smushed into the other boy’s but the lightheadedness takes away from it. He's gasping for air, the butterflies in his stomach fucking exploding.

Donghyuck pulls away first, grabbing Mark’s free hand.

“I have to admit,” he breathes hard, “Getting to kiss the guy that called me hot to my face the first day we ever talked was a lot harder than I thought.”

“Was it worth the wait then?”

“I don't know. I kinda missed that one. Can you say it again?”

Mark grabs his face and kisses him another time, except more firm and less sloppy. Donghyuck hums into the kiss.

“My lips were your favorite.”

“Pardon?”

“To draw. Also to kiss, too.”

“Of course they were, you perv.”

Mark guffaws, moving away from the boy, “Why is that I'm the perv?”

“Well I am irresistible.”

“Shut up, you idiot.”

“Cute idiot,” he corrects the boy.

-

epilogue

“Pass the ball, slowpoke!”

Mark was breathing hard from maneuvering around Jeno’s large frame, a shaky chuckle escaping his lips. His stomach was starting to ache due to his constant giggling. For whatever reason, he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

He kicked the ball sharply into Donghyuck’s direction, drowning out Renjun’s yells of protest. Donghyuck, nearly stumbling, kicked it right into the small goal only feet away. Jeno and Renjun watched it bounce against the net before rushing over from the other side of the yard.

“Yes! That’s another one for me, Blondie!”

Mark stuck out his bottom lip in mock annoyance before breaking into a dopey smile. Donghyuck was quick to grab him by the neck and place a firm kiss on the other boy’s lips. Mark still held a giggle behind his teeth.

“Ugh. You guys need to give us one. I’ve seen enough face sucking for one day.”

“Shut up. They’re cute.”

Renjun shoved his boyfriend. Jeno just laughed, clearly used to the younger boy’s abuse.

“If you want it to stop, play better,” Donghyuck said, arm hanging lazily over Mark’s shoulder. 

Renjun scoffed, “Are you kidding? Rules mean nothing. You’ll end up sucking faces anyway.”

“He has a point.”

Mark leaned out of Donghyuck’s embrace to glare at Jeno.

“A challenge is a challenge, pal.”

He kissed him again for emphasis, eliciting groans from both boys on the opposite side of the yard. Donghyuck was breathless but went along with it anyway. Mark was too good of a kisser for Donghyuck to even think of a reason to complain at this point.

“Jeno, grab the ball.”

“Hey, Mark! You guys have to come in for a sec!”

The four abandoned their competition to meet Doyoung in the kitchen. Jeno and Renjun we're linking arms, a miserable expression on Renjun's face. Mark couldn't help but laugh.

“Here you are, superstar," is what Doyoung said once they stepped in the house. 

Doyoung hands Mark a small envelope. He takes it, frowning. “What's this?”

“Take a look for yourself.”

Mark opened it and pulled the slip out, eyes skimming over the text.

“Oh, no fucking way. Donghyuck, your pretty face got me first place in the states art comp.”

Renjun did a little cheer. Jeno followed suit.

“That's all you, talented baby.”

Mark gave hugs, first to Doyoung, then to Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck kissed his cheek sweetly, whispering a “my blondie.”

“With the power of my model and my hard work, I've made it to comp!”

“Hey, don't you think I should get some recognition too?” Jeno pouted, crossing his arms.

“Shut up, Jeno.”

But he was kind of right. Without those three. Mark wouldn't have learned the difference between sleeping through life and really living. Change really was what he needed, not just proving Doyoung wrong.

It just took a few arguments and kisses to realize that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.. so it's really over. I hope you all enjoyed this mess somewhat. I'll be back in here to edit a bit but there probably won't be any more updates from me for a while lol.


End file.
